When the Sun Darkens
by Aeieo
Summary: It was all Isabella ever wanted; to keep and protect her child. When Bella dies giving birth, Edward is left with the pieces of their lives to gather and mourn. But what happens when Alice has a vision indicating Bella is somehow alive?
1. Preface

They stood circled around the freshly turned soil. The rays of light seemed centered on to the gathering, illuminating their mournful faces. Only the brightest flowers had been chosen for the occasion, contrasting the deep black shades everyone had chosen to wear.

The priest voice rang out precise and clear, yet no one seemed to fully grasp exactly what he was saying.

_No one knew she had the disease, her death was so sudden_, they'd say.

_I'm so sorry we loved her so much, but God gained another angel and that is what matters_, they'd offer in murmured condolences.

_He's taking it the hardest. I heard he hadn't eaten in days. I heard he hasn't said a word to anyone_, they'd think in sympathetic tones.

The priest asked for everyone to bow their heads in joined prayer, but I had never lifted mine the entire time.

_You didn't have to take her. You didn't need another angel._

Charlie remained the strong one until this moment. The immense sunlight, the sadness, and those bright, vivid flowers: they each seemed to mock the ceremony. They made the moment all too real. His shoulders slumped and the darkened bags under his eyes only exemplified his exhaustion. In a matter of minutes, he had aged years.

_You didn't have to take her. He needs her._

Renee was in hysterics. Phil's attempts to calm her failed miserably. Her anguished cries filled the empty air, but everyone turned a deafened ear.

_You didn't have to take her. She needs her._

Carlisle and Esme stood close behind me. Carlisle kept a firm hand on my shoulder the entire time, while Esme constantly dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Rosalie remained wide eyed at the entire scene, incapable of realizing the extent of the final lines being read.

Emmett was no longer the dimpled-smiling character, as he now clasped his hands behind his back in respect. Alice, for once, wasn't in utter perfection and organization. Jasper had turned to stone.

_You didn't have to take her. They all need her._

The little girl clutching my hand kept me bound to the earth. Her deep brown eyes reflected powerful sorrow, far beyond her age. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, but she never cried aloud. For a while, I thought she looked to me for comfort, but soon realized she gave me strength.

_You didn't have to take her. She needs her_

The amen chimed courteously, but the worst part was yet to come.

Every face of every person that had ever known or heard of her had shown up. More than the entire population of Forks was in attendance. Every eye in the crowd turned to me, waiting expectantly for the words I had yet to find. A thousand lines filled me at one moment so entirely, but a deep nausea from the lowest pit of my heart constricted them. Carlisle spoke instead, saying what should have been said in such a soothing manner that everyone smiled the tiniest bit.

_Please forgive me for whatever sin I committed that punished her. Please allow her eternal peace and rest. She needs someone to take care of her, but sometimes she can be stubborn and not realize that. I was stupid, and I let you take her, so now she's your responsibility. Please love her._

Each of the close family trudged forward in trepidation, offering a burning rose to rest on the bed as it lowered slightly. I was the last to approach cowardly, not wanting to face the music.

_Don't do this._

I clutched the rose so tightly it may have disintegrated had I not more careful.

_Don't let this be it._

Murmurs rose from everyone; they pretended to understand why I stood there so still.

I couldn't do this.

She promised me eternity.

This would be the final act of losing her. This would make it real.

_I need her._

The thought shook me; I no longer had her. She was gone, and I had no control in the matter. There was nothing I could do about it. She wasn't coming back.

No longer would I see her smooth creamy skin, or a blush rise to her heated cheeks. There wouldn't be another hopeless night filled with her sleeping antics. The life I had once considered held no faith.

The little girl tugged to be picked up and I complied. Her face buried into my neck, whispering low enough so that even in the great silence, no one could hear her meek voice. "Let go, Daddy."

I closed my eyes and lifted my head towards the sky. The wind picked up to a little breeze, and for a second I was sure I smelled her lovely scent, and her erratic heartbeat, and the soft sigh of her name against my lips. And for a second, it seemed bearable to release the rose to fall against her casket in closure.

The rest of the afternoon remained a blur. The little girl never once left my side, her full and undivided attention set on me. Eventually, the time came to where the crowd had thinned away to Charlie's house, where most of the family had left to help as well.

Esme, weary in condolences, comforted me in solitude outside of the grave. She tried to take Nessie home to put her in bed, but the little girl flat-out refused. She had decided she wasn't leaving until I did. Esme soon retired to the collation.

We sat under the cool shade of an oak tree, away from the harsh light. I had requested specifically that the incandescent flowers be taken elsewhere for now. Nessie sat in my lap, her head resting in the crook of my shoulder. Although there was a gaping hole on one side of my chest, the other side was filled to the maximum with love.

Her bronze curls framed her face delicately, but her eyes- oh, her eyes belonged to her mother. It tore me apart in shreds to see her eyes brimming with tears. My little girl purposely held them back, trying so hard to be strong.

"Let it out, sweetheart. It will only hurt more if you try to keep it in," I murmured. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly as she sobbed. Every image from the pregnancy tore through me from Renesmee's eyes. The time from when she processed thought, to when she came out of the womb exemplified such innocent happiness. The child may have been small, but the love she held for her mother, and even me, was magnificent and great.

When her tears subsided, she pulled back and looked at me with serious intentions. "Do you think Mommy really is an angel?"

"I do, with every fiber of my being, I do."

"So you think she's going to be okay?"

"I do, I believe she is in very good hands now."

"Do you think she will think about me?"

"I do. She is going to think about you every second of every day. You may or may not know this, but she loves you more than anything else in the world. She loves you more than life. And she always will. Never, ever doubt that."

Nessie smiled, relief spreading across her face. Her smile could have lit up the darkest cave. Her light couldn't compare to the harsh sun. "I won't."

The inquisitive child was only appeased for a few moments. "What about you, Daddy?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

She caught me by surprise. Often, it was hard to remember her age didn't reflect her intellect.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, my voice hoarse. There wasn't anything getting past her.

Renesmee pressed her lips against my cheek and her hand rested on my face. "I think you'll be okay one day. I think _we'll_ be okay one day too. Mommy is going to watch over us, isn't she?"

Instead of answering, I only found the willpower to nod my head. The day had been long, and the summer evening was slowly fading into dusk. Nessie had fought sleep for a long time and only now had she finally given in. I kissed each of eyelids as they fluttered into dreamland, a place I longed to possess.

Before leaving, I turned once to capture the still shot of life around me. The casket gleamed brilliantly in the low light. The deepest breath allowed me to turn away in the direction of home.

_You didn't have to take Isabella. Amen_.

* * *

So I am in the process of editing this entire story, but I will still be updating regularly. There are many issues throughout the story I need to fix before I get too far ahead of myself. I hope you enjoy this new prologue as well as the upcoming chapters. Much love to everyone who reads, reviews, and sticks around. Reviews motivate me, and I respond to each of them. Thanks to the old and new readers!

-Tayler


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! New story! Just a little info, about it. Story takes place during Breaking Dawn. This is NOT a one-shot. Flames are always welcome, along with happy reviews. I apologize for it being a bit depressing, but it won't be like this for long. You will see. I want to know what you think, so go ahead and review! XD Love you guys**

**-Aeieo**

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV**

The notes of the sad melody radiated off of the piano, directly into my soul. My finger's glided across the keys, no thinking really involved, just the beautiful notes an easy escape from reality.

Suddenly the notes quit playing, leaving the room in a heart-breaking silence. I drew back my hands quickly, running a hand through my tousled, bronze hair. I could never go on from there, no matter how hard I possibly tried, the melody remained never ending. Nothing could ever fill in that empty space, fore nothing fit. Just like me.

Or maybe my song wasn't supposed to have an ending. Maybe it was supposed to stay like that forever, and not have a future. Yet it left me in complete travail.

A tinkling laughter interrupted the silence. Alice. The flame of anger that never left me, flared up, and I shoved myself away from the piano involuntarily. My now natural grim expression, formed into a deadly glare and scowl as I walked briskly into the next room. I pushed myself past Alice and Jasper, whom were currently holding each other in a lover's embrace, slamming the door behind me. A stab of jealously slashed through me, but I ignored it completely. I didn't care whether I had broken the door off the hinges or not. Nothing mattered anymore.

I could hear from outside Alice sigh softly, and waves of calmness wash over me, which I immediately fought off.

_Please come back Edward_, Alice pleaded, her high soprano voice ringing through my head. I ignored her, knowing that if I came home now I would start yet another fight. So I easily avoided this, by staying completely away from all of my family.

I knew my family hated me. _I_ hated me. Emmett and Rosalie had even taken a "vacation", knowingly just to get away from me. They all pity me, I suppose. I myself, wallow in my own self pity day after day, knowing I did the unthinkable. Knowing that it's too late. Knowing that I could have stopped it.

My angel, my savior, my everything- gone. My Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella. Her beautiful, soft brown eyes holding nothing but love and compassion for anything and everything. Her oh-so wonderful freesia scent that lingered in my nose to this very moment. And her blood- oh I must stop here. The more and more I remember and think about her, the more and more painful it becomes, and as if I don't have enough pain already.

I took off running, not going anywhere in particular. Dusk was the perfect twilight, the sun rays barely casting off of my glittering figure as night quickly approached. Heartbeat's off of every creature around me pounded into my head, just another regular sound, always intruding my vast mind.

I wanted so badly to feel the burn in my chest from running, to feel the strain in my muscles. Simply to feel something.

Something was better than nothing. To be numb was excruciating in a way impossible for words itself. Time does not heal wounds, as some may say. For me, time tears me farther apart from reality. And no matter how hard I try to block my thoughts away from her, she always seems to find a way into them.

_Isabella. _It was the name the wind whispered softly into my ear. The name that lingered into my head to this very day, implanted into my memory and heart forever. I would go to the end of this Earth to get her back. I would literally do _anything_.

My dead heart sunk lower, if even possible, at the thought of knowing that I can never have her back. The only part of her I really had left was in my- _our_ daughter, Renesmee. And even though I loved Renesmee with all my heart, sometimes it almost pained me to look into those deep brown eyes. It was just like walking into a memory that you can't escape. Or maybe it was just one that I never wanted to leave…

I came to an abrupt stop, completely dead in my tracks, eyeing my surroundings carefully. I ended up exactly where I always seem to come to- our meadow. I realized exactly what Bella had told me previously was completely true- that there was nothing special about the meadow unless we were there together. It held so many sweet memories of the times of the past. Yet now I simply result to staring idly at the desolate area around me.

I lay down in the high grass, now towering above me, staring up to the stars, yet my eyes were closed. I could almost imagining Isabella lying beside me, her eyes closed and her hair fanned out around her face. I shook myself out of my alternate reality, chastising myself for the distinct pain shooting through my chest.

I was alone. Completely alone. And somewhere deep down, I wasn't. My eyes opened in a 67th of a second. Yet as I stare motionless up into the night sky, I feel more alone than ever. That empty feeling enveloped my every sensation, and I crossed my arms tightly, trying to fight off the pain that indulged me into utter torture.

What had I possibly done to deserve this? What could I have possibly done to deserve this lifetime of complete purgatory? And only I, despite the others, have the true answer.

I was the reason. I _am_ the reason. With no doubt about it, I fully take the blame and responsibility for the sins I foolishly allowed. My chest ached in utter depression, as my fists clenched in anger. Everything that had happened from the moment I met her, came directly back to me. Not once, not twice, but multiple times had I endangered her life, the only thing keeping her alive was my ice-cold, monstrous hands.

I glared down upon them. It was these hands that had once stroked her auburn locks of precious hair upon her head. It was these hands that held her, these hands that rocked her to sleep, these hands that gently wiped away her delicate tears. These were the hands that brushed across her oh-so warm, usually crimson-red cheeks.

My chest ached in utter depression, as my fists clenched in anger. Not only my hands though, in this case.

It was me, and only me that had caused her distress. Me who had caused her unnecessary pain that could have easily been prevented. And most of all, it was me, and definitely only me, that had caused her death.

I flew from my peaceful position, and slammed randomly into a tree, causing the tree to slowly tumble over, the sound of "thunder" filling the air.

I felt the need to tear apart the world to its very core, until I was me again. And for that to ever be possible, I would have to do the impossible. I would have to forget Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen_ forever, and finally release the beast that I had silenced and hid for over a century. I would turn into the monster I never wanted to become.

My senses acute and overloaded, I spun in the opposite direction of Forks, and towards wherever my senseless, deranged mind would take me.

The Edward I had always- usually been, apologized deeply to my family for everything that I had done the past 24 years. Or in other words, the things I had not done. And for Renesmee, I apologize the most. I wasn't the father that I was supposed to be. In fact, I had not been a father at all. But she still loved me either way, and I knew so from her thoughts. And I hated that.

And Carlisle, yes Carlisle, would forgive me for my actions. He would understand completely why I had betrayed him. Everything he had worked so hard to get to, will be destroyed by me. The whole coven will have to move. No, I didn't want for things to ever be this way. But what say did I, in the past or now, have in fate?

Best of all, the best thing out of this, is that I won't have to live with myself. I will get a sweet taste of freedom, of the true vampire, and then come crashing down. The Volturi would come after me with no doubt, and I would not fight. I'm tired and sick of fighting death. Not only will I be happy about death, but I will finally be able to sleep. There won't be anymore feelings, anymore depression. It will be nothing. No more eternal restlessness. Only Hell, something I completely deserved, while _she_ peacefully rests in Heaven.

I snarled. There was no more, she, he, or anything. I took in a deep breath, my jaw clenched tightly. A ferocious growl escaped my chest, and I spun around to face the two scents that had been following me while I was trapped in my darkest thoughts. Emmett and Jasper stood calmly facing me, their thoughts blocked. Taking one step back, I thought of the possibilities of the moment.

"Go. Back. Home." I growled through clenched teeth. I didn't want to hurt them. Monster or no monster, I **would not** hurt my family like that. I began to slowly take steps back, to distance myself safely away from them. In less than a 4th of a second, Emmett disappeared. I took off running away from where Jasper was still standing. I was faster than both of them. I knew that. But Emmett and Jasper were way stronger than me, especially combined. I could do little damage before I would be torn into pieces and burned. Did they really want to kill me though? Alice had probably seen what I was going to do, and sent Jasper and Emmett to "do the deed".

This was good. Death would come quicker than I planned. I thank them deeply for this. I slowed my running, Emmett tackling me to the ground. I laughed emotionlessly.

Emmett hauled me to my feet, muttering something completely un-comprehendible under his breath. Jasper stood in front of me, his eyes cold. I grinned manically back.

"Go ahead and kill me. Please do," I asked politely, almost pleading in fact. Jasper closed his eyes in frustration and Emmett's grip tightened around my arms.

"This has to stop Edward." Jasper said in an eerily calm voice.

"Then stop me," I challenged. "Kill me. You know that I would be better off not stuck in this eternal hell. I _don't want this_."

My breathing quieted as I averted my gaze to the moon overhead.

"_I cannot live with my life! I cannot live without my soul!"_ I quoted Heathcliff from **Wuthering Heights**, screaming it into the sky. I tore away from Emmett.

"You don't know what I'm going through. Either of you, If you were in my position, you would be begging the same. You never lost Rosalie. You never lost Alice. Neither of you have ever, once in all your years of your life experienced what I've been going through these last 24 years. Neither of you have to go by day after day, knowing you killed your loved one. Knowing that you will never be punished for the horrid sins committed, no matter how much you yearn for the pain. And when you ever go through that, which I never wish upon anyone in this Earth, then you try to persuade me that there is even a small ounce of something to live for." I sunk to the ground in despair, my back pressed against a tree, pinching the bridge of my nose, almost at the verge of dry sobbing. Jasper kneeled beside me, his hand resting on my shoulder sending waves of calmness throughout my body.

"Edward, I do know what it feels like. I know exactly what your feeling. I've felt everything you've felt for the past twenty-four years. You forgot about the rest of your family that needed and still does need you." Jasper said quietly.

"Bro, we will always be here for you. It doesn't matter how many people you may or may not kill. And you forget that we too lost Bella." Emmett said.

"Don't say her name!" I growled, pushing myself away from them.

Emmett spun me around to face him.

"Isabella was like a sister to us and everyone, and like a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. We loved her just as much as you did. And you Edward, you are being selfish. You are only thinking about yourself. Bella's gone and you need to just realize that." Emmett growled. I went to talk, Jasper interrupting me before I could utter a word.

"We aren't saying that you should forget her. We are only saying that you should stop trying to forget her. Bella may be gone, but you still have a beautiful daughter that still needs the love and attention that she never got from you. She needs you." Jasper said. Realization crashed down hard upon me, memories flashing quickly behind my eyes. I almost fell to the ground, if it weren't for Emmett steadying me.

Oh God. What had I done? I had nearly lost my own daughter in the process of my own stupidity. My heart nearly broke as I realized everything I could have possibly missed over the years. Of course it wasn't exactly stupidity… it was only the stage of my darkest stupor, in which almost killed me. My mind returned to it's normal state, I withdrew myself from my thoughts momentarily to begin walking.

"Where are you going?" Emmett called after me, both quickening their pace to match mine.

"Home." I replied, now only a very faint pain coursing through me as I accepted the truth.

After only a few feet, I stopped dead in my tracks as Renesmee ran out of the clearing we were currently standing in breathless. Worry creased in my forehead. I ran up to her, stroking her hair softly as tears ran down her porcelain cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, knowing that whoever made her like this would surely pay. Emmett and Jasper stood not far behind me, their thoughts the same as mine.

"Alice had a vision." She sobbed. I held her tight against me.

"What was it Nessie?" I asked. Jasper was getting ready to run to comfort Alice, but I stopped him, having an odd feeling that it was important.

"It's Bella. Bella… sh- she's alive."

* * *

Go ahead and click the review button. You will be loved :)


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I can't say I'm sorry enough, but I updated now! Now that the school year is basically over, I should be able to update at least every two weeks or more, but of course we have the whole end of the year testing and what-not so it really depends. I got a new laptop, so I should definitely get more chapters done! Anyways, there shouldn't be too many mistakes, and if there are, please tell me. I hate long author's notes, so read, hope you enjoy, thank you for the kind reviews, and please read the note at the end. **

**Songs: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace, Let You Down by Three Days Grace, and You're So Gay by Katy Perry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Breaking Dawn including all of its characters, nor am I in any way saying that I do. Stephanie Meyer owns absolutely everything and I own only the stupid idea of this story! =D**

*****This chapter may be updated more than once to fix the many mistakes I'm sure are in here, if so this message will be deleted*** **

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I stumbled- something a vampire never does. Emmett and Jasper both bombarded Nessie with questions- but I did not hear a single thought, or a word of it. What I did hear and feel though, was the dawn of hope steadily spreading throughout every fiber of my being.

Jasper cringed- the emotions were just too much, too powerful. Renesmee's warm hand rested on my cheek, a vivid vision filtering through my head.

_The sun was setting, mostly clouded by clouds, and the streets basically deserted, except for two lone people. It was Isabella- definitely Bella, walking briskly along a street, opposite of the way a young man was standing frozen with hurt and rejection washed through his features. But Bella continued walking, a blank look her expression, but pain in her deep chocolate eyes._

When the blackness of fading vision came into my mind, I could only think of what it meant. Was it real? Was it a joke? Had I gone insane? Where was that place? The only thing was, the only thing that was wrong, was that the man standing there in the vision… was me.

I opened my eyes to stare straight into the eyes of Nessie.

"How is it possible?" She whispered softly. I shook my head; I honestly had not a clue of this situation. I couldn't wait a moment longer in the shadows of not knowing, and so I lifted Renesmee effortlessly into my arms and took off towards home.

I doubt that I had ever run that fast in all my years. I crushed Renesmee tighter to my chest, being very careful not to hurt her, nor drop her.

My previous thoughts of… well insanity, were gone. They weren't even a thought in my mind. All that mattered now was the matter at hand- Bella. _My_ Bella.

This could be my chance. She could be alive. After twenty-four years of not seeing her, or hearing her, or even touching her, I may just now be able to. Wherever she was, even if she was across the world, she was _alive_. And that was really all that mattered. To see her alive, that itself would be enough to soothe my soul for the rest of eternity, whether or not she still loved me.

Oh God._ If_ she still loved me... I don't know what I would do if she didn't… Maybe she had moved on, or maybe she had forgotten about me. Oh no, I could not interfere though. To interfere with her happiness would be the worst sin I could ever commit. Then of course, one thought occurred that I had completely left out of the equation.

We had held a funeral when she died. She was put six feet under. How on Earth, could she still be alive and well, and at that, the same looking age she was 24 years ago? I almost sobbed in confusion, as I stopped in the living room to be under the gaze of half of my family.

Jasper and Emmett ran in only seconds later, each running to their wives. Jacob began to approach me, yet then reconsidered and returned to the corner in which he was previously in, eyeing Renesmee with pure worry. Jasper held Alice, while Alice cradled her head in her head with despair. It seemed only Carlisle and Esme were the calm ones in the family, standing at the base of the stairs.

"Edward, put Renesmee down before you hurt her." Carlisle said gently. I glanced down, setting her to her feet.

"I would never hurt her…" I muttered defensively, watching as she sauntered into Jacob's arms. I would have glared if it had been a different time and place, but at the moment I really only cared that she was safe.

"Everything is so… dark," Alice groaned. Esme placed a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes shut, leaning against the doorway, as I struggled to hear anything in the darkness of her vision. But it was utterly silent, giving nothing away of the future.

"Does anyone care to explain what's happening?" I growled, running a hand to through my hair. Eight pairs of eyes glared at me, though I did not flinch under their gaze.

"We don't know what's going on Edward. She could still be dead for all we know." Rosalie snapped. My deadly gaze flickered to hers.

"If you don't care, then leave." My voice sounded dead- I felt dead (of course, I was dead). If I were human, I know I would have thought this to be a dream. All I know is that I was not in the mood for Rosalie's self-centered attitude.

"I never said I didn't care!" She screamed in response. I slowly approached her.

"Really, Rosalie? I could have never guessed. You cared so much that you wanted to take her precious life because of your own selfishness. You knew what you wanted, and you would do it even if it meant hurting other people No one should have ever listened to you. I regret the day you were changed." Her eyes burned with hatred at me, and Emmett now stood, fuming, in between us. Carlisle half dragged me away, my eyes still locked on Rosalie.

"Jacob, take Renesmee to Billy's for the night. Edward and Alice, I need to talk to you in my study. Jasper and Emmett, stay with Rosalie and calm her." I could feel Rosalie's _and_ Emmett's glare pierce into the back of my neck as I forced myself to move step by step slowly up the stairs. Alice's hand rested on the triceps of my arm, guiding me.

Through clenched teeth, I drew in a sharp breath. I could not believe I had said those words in front of Renesmee…

I did not mean them in the way that they sounded, now that I revised them. I would never go back and change not having my daughter. I did not blame her for anything. In fact, I now regretted what I had said to Rosalie.

Nothing was anyone's fault in this situation- except me. I had allowed everything to happen. I had not tried hard enough to save her… I obviously had been a moment too late with the venom. Hence, fate was my fault.

"I have a theory." Carlisle eyes, sparked with intelligence, held a brightness of hope in which lifted my spirits greatly. "Two theory's actually."

Alice bounced with happiness in the chair beside me. I nudged her with my elbow lightly.

He continued, "First, I want to hear every detail of the vision Alice."

Alice blurted out every single tiny detail of the vision as quickly as possible at vampire speed, not wasting a moment of time. I hid my grimace.

"And are you sure this was Isabella, Alice?" Carlisle asked, rubbing his temples, a habit formed from the years of practicing human.

"Yes, I'm sure it's her Carlisle." I snapped. I mentally growled at the monster inside of me. Through a clenched jaw I managed to mutter an apology.

He smiled gently back; of course he wouldn't get mad. He understood, and wouldn't judge anybody no matter what the situation. And sometimes, I just hated that.

"Well, I have not yet done enough research to even prove either theory, but I feel I need to tell you. My first idea is that you, Alice, may now have a new talent. It may just be possible that you can see the past." I sunk further into the chair, the sadness inside of me welling up in an unbearable pain. Alice squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Carlisle, the thought never crossed my mind about that, but I really don't believe that I would have just now discovered a talent after all these years." Alice said, closing her eyes for only a moment. Her eyes shot opened, and she grinned. "Though, I do like your other theory."

"Edward, I think Bella is alive." Carlisle stated bluntly. My eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"That's not possible. We buried her 24 years ago. How in the hell are we even considering she is alive after all this?"

"Think about it Edward!" The pixie gave me a brilliant smile and pleading eyes. Her thoughts made a great point, but she went ahead and said everything aloud. Her thoughts made a great point, however she went ahead and said everything aloud for our father. "Carlisle, we both know this isn't a look alike. My visions don't just pick up random people across the world. No one else on this Earth will ever have the unique beauty of Bella. And I know it sounds completely insane to say this, but what if Bella is a vampire?"

Both Carlisle and I snapped our heads to meet Alice's smirk. I hadn't even considered that. But so many questions went along with that… I suppose that's not even what mattered now though. And if she was alive, that meant she could finally return home, whether she loved me or not. As long ass I could see her one last time, just to apologize, and then I would be content for the rest of eternity. Or would I?

Say she didn't love me; say she didn't even want to talk to me? Would I still fight for her until the end? Yes. But what if she had moved on and found another, would I fight against her wishes? No. Even though it would deeply bother me and probably tear apart the heart that was never whole in the first place, I would let her be happy, but never be far behind her, always watching.

This all seemed crazy and completely unreasonable. None of this even sounded possible. It seemed like some crazy sort of dream, or day dream in my case, that I would happen to snap out of in a matter of seconds. Maybe I was indeed insane. Maybe from mourning for so long and wishing that she was alive, and wishing that I could change the past, I had finally led myself to believe it was really true. Could a bloodsucking monster even go insane? Was that even possible?

And most of all, the question that came into my mind personally and everyone else's; if Isabella Swan was alive and seemingly well, where in the hell was she?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's the game plan Carlisle?" Emmett asked with a huge grin. As happy as the situation may seem, most of the family sided with me on the whole, having-to-see-Bella-to-believe-it deal. Except for Emmett. Emmett was positive she was out there somewhere, and had already made a bet out of it with Jasper on who could find her first. And according to there thoughts, the stakes were high. Rosalie glared at her husband before turning back around to watch Carlisle think. Not that I had to wait, because I could see basically everything going on in his mind.

"Well I only know of one way to do this. We will each have to take a continent. I don't believe anyone will have to take Antarctica, so Esme will stay with me, and we can handle home."

"Dibs on Africa," Emmett bellowed, probably loud enough for a human to hear a mile away. He wanted Africa because of the "game".

"Australia." Rosalie stated.

"Asia," Alice chimed in. She glanced at Jasper and smiled. No one was surprised at the largest continent going to Alice. No one ever doubted her.

"South America" Jasper stated quietly. Jasper reached for Alice's hand and they smiled at each other. I'm not sure anyone could ever understand their relationship.

"Europe." My strangled voice sounded more like a growl, it felt like we were _hunting_ Bella, more than locating her. Esme patted my hand lightly, giving me the motherly look that said everything was going to be okay. I forced a fake smile; nothing would be okay. Nothing has _been_ okay for years. I sighed.

"Then we will take home, although after all these years, I highly doubt that she would be here without us catching word or scent…" Esme pondered quietly.

"I believe over the years we have been almost every place in the regions, either hunting or living. I have to agree with Esme, we would have picked up something sooner. I suppose I can contact the covens we know of, however I'm not sure any of them would know of whom to look for," Carlisle mused.

"Should I meet up with Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper's eyes left Alice momentarily to flicker to Carlisle. "I can contact them." Carlisle nodded his head.

"Of course. We should get as many covens as possible to help, considering the large amount of land we have to cover. I will contact everyone of who we are friends." Carlisle stood, pacing the room silently, while others continued their previous conversations.

"We have to leave tomorrow morning," Alice stated.

"That's impossible," Rosalie scoffed, then continued. "There is no way we can get plane tickets to where we need to be, and be ready by then!"

"She's right." Their eyes turned to me. "If we don't leave now, we won't be able to find her. If she somehow catches wind that we are trying to find her, she may move locations, or go into further hiding."

Rosalie sighed, and Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you truly believe that she was hiding from you all this time?" Jasper read my emotions carefully before going into further explanation. "That's Bella were talking about. Why would she have left for all these years?"

"I could think of multiple reasons, Jasper," I growled. Esme's gaze flickered over each of us.

"Drop it boys." Esme stood and followed Carlisle to his study, leaving the rest of us in silence for a few moments, contemplating our thoughts.

_What if she refuses to help us? What if we find her, but she tries to fight us off?_, Alice wondered. My eyes locked with hers.

"I don't care if she fights, but you bring here back come hell or high water. If you can't get her, call me and hold her until I get there," I growled again.

_That didn't answer my question._

"If she refuses convince her. If she's a vampire, call someone to help. If she's human, I think you can handle that," I said evenly.

Alice sighed. The rest of family was attempting to listen to us confused.

"Feel free to fill us in," Rosalie muttered. I had already apologized to her, and she forgave me. It's not like it was the only fight I had, had with her in the past 24 years, but I don't believe I had ever flat out blamed her as I had an hour back.

_What if she doesn't want to see you?_, Alice questioned.

"God damn it Alice, I don't give a fuck about any of that. That's not even important. I want Bella back whether she loves me or hates me, and absolutely nothing is going to stop me. I don't care if you think I'm a maniac, or a selfish bastard." Jasper stood as if I were going to attack, as I drew in a deep, unnecessary breath that made my voice come out in a small whisper. "I need Bella back."

The room came to a silence, and Alice looked away.

I now stood, retreating to the outside. I had to prove it to myself before I allowed myself to go to the extremes of believing. Grabbing a shovel from the small shovel from the garage, I opened the door to the Volvo, placing the shovel in the back seat. Starting the ignition and pulling away before any of my family could stop me, I took off, pulling out of the driveway and headed towards the interstate. They would try to stop me, and I couldn't have that.

It's not like I would get caught by a human. Even if I did, I'm sure I would find a way out of it, whether it be bribing, threatening, or killing them. No, no I would not do that. I promised Carlisle. Was that really my only reason for not doing anything? Because I promised Carlisle? Was I really that much of a monster that I would kill an innocent human if Carlisle wasn't around? Yes. Maybe that was why Alice had asked me that question about Isabella not wanting to see me. Maybe she knew exactly what I had done for these past few years, and never wanted to see or talk to me for years. I guess that's what linked the vision. She had hid to get away from me. There was no other explanation.

Somehow she had found someone to manage to fake her death, and get her out of the grave. She had probably been alive the whole time. I can't even imagine how horrible it would have been to be buried alive. How in the hell would she have gotten out without the help of another vampire? A human wouldn't have understood, so that was out of the question. And there was absolutely no way it had been anyone in my coven. Unless it had been… Jacob.

I slammed on brakes, multiple people in their cars cussing me out and blowing the horn loudly. Ignoring them, I swerved over to the side of the road and parked the car, removing my hands from the steering wheel before I further damaged the dented steering wheel.

If it wasn't enough that this had happened, now I was blaming it on other people. Not just any person, the man who had been a big part of raising my daughter, and loved my daughter. The man who had been there when Isabella was pregnant, when she was giving birth, when she tried jumped off a cliff, who loved her, who kept her out of danger, who made her live, and most of all the man who was there when I failed to save her. I had no right to even think about blaming him. In fact, I had no right to even make assumptions.

And nor did I have an ounce of believing it was Isabella's fault. Isabella was far too unselfish to ever have done anything like that. She wouldn't have married me, or stayed with me for all that time after everything we had been through- or for the truth of the matter, everything _I _had done. Blaming her was absolutely horrible on my part, and was a complete lie. Nothing had ever been her fault, and nothing would ever be. If she had left, it had been because of something I had done. But really, who was I, the bloodsucker who was always wrong and deceitful, to make assumptions about things I myself could not prove to be true.

Most likely I was right from the beginning; it wasn't real. I was only leading myself to believe that this was real, and already making plans to travel worldwide to find nothing. And say I didn't find her? How would life even be possible after that? Most possibly, I would find a way to get killed. Nothing overly extreme. Nothing that would hurt anyone else. Something that would only affect me.

But I had forever to think of that. Forever to say goodbye. I think that's what I hated most about being what I was. There was never an ending. Never a happy ending, and never something there to bring the story to a close. If time isn't constrained, there isn't anything to look forward or fall back on.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, managing to re start the car and continued driving to my destination. I would not wallow in my own self pity as I had done for far too long. If I proved to myself what I wanted to know, I could then begin to make a theory.

I turned off onto the exit towards Forks, and managed to end up at the cemetery. As usual, the rain was in a light drizzle, which made the soil softer. Not that I would have trouble either way.

Picking up the shovel, and walking out into the rows of graves, I knew exactly where to go in order to find what I was looking for. Row 13, 11th grave. Was it odd I knew that? Was that considered "stalkerish"? Quite possibly. Did I care? Not at all.

Standing in front of the grave that supposedly held my beloved, I read the grave once more.

_In loving memory of:_

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen- September 13, 1990-September 7, 2008_

_A beautiful and loving wife, daughter, and mother. May she rest in peace for eternity._

For what I was about to do, I believe may be one of the worst sins I have committed so far. I suppose that I was a monster either way, however digging up a beloved's grave seemed to be the most abominable, macabre, and offensive thing I could possibly think of. My soul was gone to eternal hell, what did it matter now? My only excuse for this was settling my conscience. Not that I truly believed that to be possible.

I began to dig.

The soil was completely soaked, not that it would have mattered to me, however it would leave less evidence that this had ever happened. There weren't any cameras, or anything else, besides, it was about 2 AM, Fork's police safely at the station. It didn't matter that the sky was in a constant downpour, drenching me, or that I looked utterly insane. I wouldn't allow thoughts of stopping to cross my mind or persuade me to stop. If I stopped now, I would not attempt this again.

When my shovel hit the coffin, I cleared the rest away with my hands. I easily lifted it out, setting it on the ground beside of me. I unlocked it, opening it with great ease. I closed my eyes before I would look inside.

By taking a breath, I could smell that unique freesia scent that lingered here. As many sights as I had seen, could I bear to see her decaying away?

I opened my eyes.

I gasped. I sobbed the dry tears that had been held in for so many years. I felt blindly around.

There was nothing. _Nothing_. No remains, no skeletal parts, not even a trace of the dark blue dress she had been buried in. I only found a single strand of curled mahogany hair, that I held tightly in my hand before quickly closing the coffin before the downpour could further cause water damage. I placed it back into the ground, covering it with dirt easily and replacing the small bouquet of flowers in front of the tombstone. I couldn't bring myself to quit staring.

Before I had closed it, my smell had told me that a body had been in there a very short time. No where near 24 years. More along the lines of a few hours after she was buried and I had left. But I had proven it. She had to be alive.

Kneeling before her tomb, before God, I held the strand of hair, trying to get that small fragrance of strawberry shampoo back into my senses.

_She was alive. She was out there. __**She was alive.**_

__The darkened sky was seemingly a bad omen of whatever was to come. Although the sun came slowly over the horizon, faintly illuminating the overpowering darkness, there was no doubt that my life had changed. The world had changed.

As the rain poured on, I finally stood, bringing with me in one hand a shovel and the other the small strand of my love's hair. Without I doubt, I knew positively one thing I could count on, even if my world happened to come to end.

I would find her.

Please tell me what you think of this story. Good or bad story line? Too much dialogue, too much thought? Do you hate it? Reviews are open to anyone, logged in or anonymous, although I prefer logged in so I can respond!

Lol, anyways, EOC in a few days, wish me luck!!! =D

Cyber cookies for anyone who clicks the review button below =P Thanks for reading, next chapter will be posted a lot sooner than what it took me to write this one!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm back. A lot of stuff has gone on this summer, let me tell you, but I won't go into it. I know the past two chapters have been a bit… well depressing, but this chapter isn't as bad. I'm getting a lot of hits, but not a lot of reviews, so if you don't like it, feel free to tell me because I'd rather not waste time writing a fanfiction that no one likes. So review if you like it, and review if you don't like. If you have a question or something, PM me or review and I'll answer it as soon as possible! Thanks to all the people reading and I really appreciate it!**

**PS: Flames are always welcome, as long as they are somehow helpful and/or constructive ; )**

**Love,**

**-Aeieo**

**Song: Victims of Love by Good Charlotte (I love these songs…)**

**Fall Away by The Fray**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

"Edward, why in the hell did you do that?" Carlisle sauntered throughout his study, anger radiating off him in such powerful waves Jasper left the house. I folded my arms and closed my eyes. Of course Alice informed Carlisle of what I had been doing before I had been able to return home, so the coven was ready to thoroughly cuss me out. But Esme took everyone else hunting in preparation for tomorrow so Carlisle could talk to me one-on-one. And by no means were we talking…

"Well if I didn't how would we have known? We would have wasted all our time searching for something that wasn't there," I stated dully.

"But by disturbing the dead? I could have handled it in a much more sophisticated and humane manner such as getting permission from the hospital for doing a 'biopsy' on her body to be exact on her cause of death. You should have consulted the rest of us before making such a rash move. Do you realize how much trouble you could have caused for all of us? Our secret could have been let out and then the Volturi would have become involved. Do you ever think before you make your next move? I swear, did you even check for cameras before doing what you did Edward?" I opened my eyes, sheepishly.

"No, not exactly."

He groaned in frustration.

"And how are they going to explain the upturned soil? The sudden lack of grass surrounding only Isabella Marie Swan's grave? Do you know how people are going to be calling us from Forks, demanding we come see the damage done? How many people are going to be wondering why we never show up, especially you, the high school lover who married her won't even show up to investigate? Don't you realize what this does to us?"

"It's simple Carlisle." He ceased pacing for a moment to stare at me with doubtful ice-blue eyes. I continued, thoughtfully. "We can buy the rolls of grass and replace them over her grave before anyone notices."

"And you think that's going to solve our problem?"

"Well, basically yes. I seriously doubt anyone is going to go there today, much less any other day. That cemetery was put there so long ago they didn't bother to put cameras or any other sort of security there for all the years we lived there, much less now."

He sighed, visibly giving up the fight and retreating behind his study to stare out the window. "Then tell me this Edward." Carlisle turned to me, matching my gaze. "Was she in there?"

"No," I whispered, the small shred of hope within me returning momentarily as Carlisle turned away once more with a small smile playing on his face.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" The annoying pixie asked me for the 17th time in the past five minutes.

"What could I possibly need, Alice? I have a couple changes of clothes. Is there anything more that I could possibly need?" I snapped, clenching my fists not in preparation to hit her, but to prevent from strangling her. A smile tugged at Emmett's lips however Rosalie glared at him, preventing him to do so.

"You need your passport, your hotel key, plane tickets, all in which I went to a lot of trouble to get, so feel free at any point to thank me, your car keys, your laptop, along with your wallet, cell phone-" I cut her off abruptly, and she smirked.

"Fine, point taken. Why, if you don't mind me asking, do I need a hotel or car?" I asked, sinking into the couch beside Jasper. "I don't need to sleep for one thing, the weather next week isn't planning on being sunny, and I can run to get to wherever I need to be."

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and blinking rapidly out of habit. Alice smiled.

"Actually change of weather. You'll need the car to be emitted into certain cities, because you can't scale every wall you see. The hotel will come in handy. Just trust me."

"The laptop and cell phone?"

"Must you question my every move?"

"That depends what their purpose is."

"Fine. The laptop is if you want to do research while in the area to get any links to where she may be. The cell phone is for contacting us," Alice stated as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"Don't question Alice," Jasper murmured, however I ignored him.

"Alice I don't need a cell phone. For one, I'm not sure if you haven't caught on to this over the years, I can read people's minds. Why would I need a cell phone?"

"Because you've never tried to communicate with us when we are countries away, and just because you may be able to listen to us when we are around, doesn't mean you can tune us in from afar, and we can't hear you. I'm sure you will have enough on your mind, so there is no need to give you more trouble. So use the cell phone or you will regret it." Alice crossed her arms and couldn't help but be amused at her threat. I chuckled and everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"You laughed?" Alice whispered. My smile turned into a scowl.

"Dude, you haven't laughed in years. Except for the whole insanity act…" Emmett pondered. Rosalie giggled, and I glared.

The front door opened and the smell of dog and freesia filled the house, along with two steady heartbeats, that filled the house's sudden silence. Nessie and Jacob waltzed in arm-in-arm. I hadn't truly taken a look at her in forever. And I hadn't noticed how much Jacob had changed too.

Renesmee looked only 15. She was absolutely beautiful, but my Bella was far more beautiful. That was beside the point though. She had not aged a day to our luck, fore we all feared for so long, that she quit growing. Carlisle could only theorize that it was because of the imprint situation that kept her near, or to be exact about one year younger than Jacob. We had still not found any other… dhampir, as we called Renesmee, so we couldn't be exact how long any arrangements would last. She stood at about Isabella's height, with "bronzed" hair as she used to state and her mother's eyes. Her skin was flawless, everything on her absolutely perfect.

Jacob on the other hand, was still the rough, muscular man he was before. He literally hadn't aged a day in all these years, even though truthfully, he was in his early forties, at least. However like Emmett, it never stopped him from acting like a teenager every now and then. But Jacob had matured greatly over the years. He wasn't the dangerous, wild boy he used to be. There was no way in hell he would allow Renesmee to any of the things that he had done with Isabella. He watched over Nessie like a hawk, giving her space when needed but never being far off in the distance. And when it finally sank into us that a wolf had imprinted on her, Rosalie gave him one sentence in warning. Break her heart and I'll break your face. Although they occasionally got into arguments, it was never anything too severe in which they would still be mad at each other by the end of the day.

I gave him a lot of credit for that. He managed to do what I was never able to stop doing. Hurt.

I had hurt Isabella from the moment I met her. Causing her unnecessary distress and pain that was easily avoidable, I made her so attached to the good, sensible person not inside of me, that it wasn't even possible to think about the real monster that lay hidden beneath the façade of a person people call Edward.

However Jacob had truly hurt her twice, with no where near the intensity of how I had hurt her. Jacob had always been her best friend and had always been forgiven. Jacob learned from his mistakes, and knew when too much was too much. Jacob had been everything I was supposed to be. Everything I _wanted_ to be.

_Huh, so Eddie's back_, Jacob mused in his head, and I withdrew from my depressing thoughts. The nickname is proof no one should be around Emmett for too long.

"Don't push it, Jacob."

Renesmee nudged Jacob with her elbow lightly with shock shown clearly on her face, and he grinned wolfishly down at her. And I mean literally down at her, because by no means Jacob had quit growing until he hit at least twenty-five.

I smiled lightly back to show that I was only teasing. Renesmee's confused expression that filtered across her face left everyone chuckling at the joke she wasn't in on. She stared at each of us questioningly, her eyes resting on me last. She didn't break her chocolate gaze.

_Is it true?_ Her inquiry I wasn't positive how to answer, so I nodded in response. Nessie contemplated this for a moment or two, and then a heartbreakingly beautiful smile broke out across her face and Jacob and the rest of us stared, captured in her beauty. She jumped onto Jacob and he stumbled slightly before wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. Emmett's boisterous laughter reverberated throughout the house. I couldn't help but join in.

When everyone finally calmed, I stood and walked over to them.

"May I talk to you two outside?" I asked politely, whereas the rest of the family was talking amongst themselves. Except for Alice of course, because she was dragging Jasper along making sure everyone had what they needed.

"Of course," Jacob grunted, wrapping his arm around her waist. Renesmee smiled up at me happily, but still slightly dazed from the sudden change. She was still considered human, of course.

I led them through the screen door onto the lanai, where I motioned them to sit down on the patio chairs before me.

"Am I dreaming?" Renesmee whispered softly to Jacob, apparently thinking that I couldn't hear her. To have lived with vampires for so many years, sometimes she let her guard down. And sometimes that scared all of us.

Jacob sighed, squeezing her hand gently, shaking his head slowly. I cleared my throat, turning to complete seriousness. Their heads snapped up to watch me pace.

"I'm sure both of you are probably lost on this situation. As you can conclude, we believe Isabella is alive. Going by what little we know, we are each splitting up to go to a separate continent, excluding Antarctica. I will be taking Europe, and if you need to contact me, I will have a cell phone. We don't know how long it's going to take, but we will continue to search until we find Isabella.

"I'm expecting you, Jacob, to stay here and watch over Nessie," I stated, watching with hidden amusement as both their faces turned to anger. Renesmee stood, her fists clenched tightly.

"Dad, I'm 24 years old! I think I could handle going to a continent by myself, much less being captive here." She had the occasionally fiery personality of Isabella and the stubbornness of me. Damn genetics.

"Renesmee, you will stay here," I said firmly. Jacob stood, wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't make me. I'm over eighteen," Renesmee stated.

"Until you're over at least 80, I'm not even going to consider letting you be alone."

She turned to Jacob, with large, pleading eyes. "Please Jacob."

To my amazement, he shook his head.

"Edward's right. You need to stay here." He said gruffly. Renesmee's eyes filled with tears.

"But why?" She whispered, hurt.

"It's safer, Ness. I know you're going to hate me for this, but please, just this once, don't put up a fight. You know I love you, and there is no way in hell I would ever hurt you or act irrational from being selfish. It's only because I think it's what's best for you. I love you, Nessie," Jacob murmured to her in a low voice, and then he kissed her. When they pulled away seconds later, Renesmee's eyes grew clouded and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Now your father and I need to talk alone. If you don't mind excusing us for only a moment, sweetheart," Jacob persuaded her with another short kiss. I cringed, both of us waiting for Renesmee to return to the confines of the house. Jacob now turned to me, his expression blank and thoughts random.

"Using seduction to persuade your wife, eh?" I mused, beginning to walk around the outline of the forest. Renesmee and Jacob married when she graduated for the 2nd time. And it had to be the second time, because Carlisle and Billy agreed they wouldn't allow them to marry until Renesmee was actually eighteen. So now they had been happily married for six years, however no one knew that besides the pack and our coven, mostly because Renesmee wasn't a day over fifteen, whereas Jacob looked about 25, and with no doubt that would bring up questions if mentioned…

"If I'm not mistaken, you used the same method on Bella," Jacob said gruffly, his voice now angry. My rare good mood suddenly turned into my usual irate, irascible self.

"What in the hell could you possibly be mad about, Jacob?" I growled. I drew in an unnecessary breath to calm myself, because I had momentarily forgotten I was dealing with a short fuse.

"I'm going," He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going," Jacob repeated as if I had truly not heard him correctly.

"The hell you are." I had to leave in a matter of minutes and now Jacob just had to make more complications in the situation, as if there weren't enough already.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Edward, but you can't stop me from going. I can see where you come from as for keeping Renesmee here, but there is no reason for keeping me here. You all said I was a part of the family, and if the family is all out looking for her, then I refuse to be left behind."

"You. Will. Stay. Here." I snared through clenched teeth. He looked slightly down upon me with a smirk. I glared in return.

"Answer this question then, oh mighty ruler," He stated, his voice heavy with sarcasm. I lifted my eyebrow in response. "Is Barbie going?"

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away at his childish maturity. He strode easily to catch up to my quickened pace.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Then answer my question."

"Yes."

"Yes, you will answer me, or yes the blonde bimbo is going?"

"Both."

"Then hell yes, I'm going!" I sighed, exasperated. It was like trying to explain to a five year old the aspects of a stock market. Impossible.

I continued to walk into the woods until all the voices in my head had faded away, now only focused on the hard-headed thoughts following shortly behind me, attempting ignoring him as much as possible.

_Damn him… He really believes he can stop me from going to find Bella. I don't need to stay here and baby sit Nessie, when I can get the whole pack to watch her. It's not like it would truly make it difference if I stayed here until they leave. I can drop off Renesmee with the pack, get a flight, and do some searching of my own. I was (and hopefully still are), her best friend, and her mine.. I could be helpful… And maybe she wasn't running from me, maybe it was just the coven. Although I'm not sure why she would have even done that, considering she had chosen them over me. But if I found her, maybe I could persuade her into coming back home better than they could. I love her. I just want to see her beautiful face again and know that she's safe and happy._

Images of Isabella from so long ago popped into his head, two images to be exact. It was a before-and-after photo. The first photo was the one image, when I had… left her. Broken, crying, wrapping her arms around her waist like she was going to fall into pieces and never recover if she let go. I cringed, something Jacob couldn't see. But the next image was a happier, more recent one. Our wedding day. I glanced down to my ring finger as if to make sure it was still there. Isabella was smiling softly, that dazed, glazed over look in her eyes as she stared up at me. Her hair hung loosely, falling shortly above her waist, the diamond sparkling faintly in the night light. The after party dress was a deep blue, reflecting nicely against her dark hair. Her eyes were far away, but in some sense she was right there.

_She wouldn't have wanted for me to go out and look for her, but this isn't about what she would want anymore, it's about her returning where she belongs from wherever she may be. I can't stay back here and watch the world go by, I _**need** _to-_

I cut off his thoughts by spinning around to become face to face with him. The pique that had receded earlier hastily resurfaced.

"Would you stop droning on? I can't handle it!"

"Would you kindly get the hell out of my head?"

"I would if you would quit thinking such ignorant, selfish, and self indulging thoughts! I swear, everything revolves around you, and how it affects you. For once, just try to think about others before making an opinion." I couldn't handle it. I simply could not handle it.

"What the hell are you talking abut, Edward? I am thinking about everyone else. You don't even know how many times I wished at night, staring at Renesmee while she's sleeping or doing anything that she does, that she had her mother. I want so badly for her to have the perfect life. Do you not think how I've seen how it's affected everyone? I have everything from the outsiders point of view…" Jacob paused, drawing a deep breath to steady the small quiver in his arms. "I've seen how much it's affected Alice. She can hardly have a vision, and when she does they vary and hardly ever important. And Rosalie… you stare at her sometimes with such hatred in your eyes… and it's not even directed towards her. Emmett was just down in the gallows for so long. Jasper couldn't even draw up the strength to give us the hardly comforting fake happiness. Esme still mourns Bella's death like it was her own daughter, even though she was the strongest for all of us. Carlisle blamed himself for so long, trying to figure out what happened, to find a theory, _trying_.

"Then there's you Edward. No one can figure you out. You just keep every god damn emotion balled up inside of you until one day it's just all going to burst. I don't know how you do it. Jasper couldn't even read you. For all these years, you keep running. You've been running from every problem you have ever been faced with, thinking only about everyone else. You left Bella years ago, a disconcerting, stupid attempt to make her life better. And I admit my own mistakes. I really believed I had healed her, been her sun, as she used to call it." He laughed bitterly, emotionless- dead. "But somewhere in the back of mind, I knew for certain that it would go down eventually. And it would be past my power to fix her. But I never wanted to think about things like that, because reality was too perfect for thoughts. Then you came back, reopening the wounds I had so carefully sewn back together… I hated you for it. I gave up though. It no longer mattered what my feelings were about anything. I could only think about how you made her happy and she was content, and this was what she wanted.

"I was like you then, I guess. Thinking only about her well being, and keeping whatever emotion inside to not affect other people. Maybe it was the wedding that finally set me off, just like right now this is doing this to you. Making you this way," He said. Jacob's voice had been a yell to begin with, but now it was down to a quiet, hoarse whisper. For the first time in this conversation he looked me eye-to-eye as he continued to talk. "That night made me realize reality. The _real_ harshness of the ordeal. I would only allow myself to watch from a safe distance in the woods as she went off with you. Maybe it was then, or maybe it was later I tried to lie to myself by giving a false accusation on your account. If anything happened it wouldn't be my fault. It would be solitary by oneself, yours. So I ran. I don't know where or why I was running, but I did. It couldn't take away that horrible, gut-wrenching feeling of despair and guilt. I thought that by tuning out the world, that it would fix the problem. But there was a mistake in my equation. I was putting trying to put the blame on everyone else.

"And then, I returned. It was only for a day or two I had actually run. The La Push was as fine as usual, and my life returned to its normal state, whatever that may have been considered. I was still upset; my every waking thought centered around one person. But then Seth came to the pack that day and I knew for sure you had killed her or changed her one. But then my theory was halfway correct. You got her pregnant. I wasn't sure when I saw her whether I should congratulate her or cuss her out. I was so envious of you. It wasn't the way things were supposed to be, being _your _baby. Her face though… her face lit up so bright despite the pain when she saw me… And I hated myself for that. The whole coven looked to me, thinking that I could talk some sense into her. I tried… I tried…

"After the birth, after your venom didn't start her transformation, I could only stare at Renesmee's knowing eyes and think about what had just happened. And I… I can't help but think that it was my fault. That just maybe I could have saved her if I would have tried harder. But I wouldn't try because my stupid, god damned selfishness and jealousy… Her downfall was… **All. My. Fault**." Jacob turned away from me, thinking that I couldn't see the one tear sliding down his darkened skin as he sat on a tree stump. I rested one hand on his shoulder, not exactly sure how to comfort him.

"Jacob, it's-" He cut me off once more.

"Let me finish." He drew in a shaky breath. "I managed to look past that for these few years, knowing that if I ever let my mind slip that you would somehow find away to turn it around on yourself. I didn't want to upset Renesmee or the family, or you for that matter, even if I disliked you when you were in a mood." I snorted. Jacob was back to his usual sarcastic self. "That's not the point though. Now I can clear my conscience… If she's alive then I didn't kill her. Well obviously, but anyways you can too. I don't know why you're still acting so… depressed when you just found out that she's somewhere out there. Which now I can conclude what I've been trying to get at 15 minutes ago. I have to go find Bella."

"Jacob look, I know how much you've been there for Isabella, and trust me, I know that you wouldn't be any more trouble then anyone else. The reason I want you stay behind is for Renesme-"

This time he stood face to face, cutting me off once again.

"The pack can watch Renesmee." **(A/N- Jacob never broke away from the pack in this story… yet… hehe.)**

"The pack **will not** watch Renesmee. Now you listen to me now. You are the only person I trust to stay here and watch after her. I don't want them to watch over her; they're so caught up in their world with there imprints in which they watch over, and it's your duty to do the same to yours. I don't want Renesmee out in the world just yet. I don't trust other vampires. They have never seen anything like her and if they did, we're not sure what would happen to her and our family. Carlisle and Esme will be all over the place. I don't want her to have to search for her mother, things simple shouldn't be that way." I drew in an unnecessary breath, and continued. "I already have far too much to think about with all the chaos going on around here, I just don't need anything else to worry about. I can't handle losing someone else-"

Jacob cut me off. "I'll stay."

"Pardon me?"

"I'll stay." He repeated, grinning at my confused expression. "You've already been through so much. I can't even imagine losing Nessie… So I'll stay here for your sake. And Nessie's, of course. But if a week passes and you don't find Bella, deal's off."

"You drive a hard bargain," I accused, but returned the grin, shaking hands and sealing the deal. "Thanks Jacob."

He shrugged it off, starting to walk back towards the house.

"What can I say? I'm simply a saint."  
I rolled my eyes and ran to the house, leaving Jacob whistling a tune and walking human speed. Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up. And boy was I wrong.

* * *

Question!??!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!

(Sorry, I'm really hyper =) )

Should there be a couple of Bella's POV, or should that be a separate story? REVIEW AND TELL ME! Then Aeieo would love you and give you many cyber cookies and/or hugs! Whichever you prefer ;)

Peace with the out,

-Aeieo


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

People. Thoughts. People and their thoughts. It's simply an excruciating pain. I guess over the years, my family would expect me to become accustomed to it however it seemed to only become harder and harder as time passed.

Sometimes you can tune certain people out… but it's just like at school. Being surrounded by over three-hundred people for a seven hour day and not one of their thoughts worthwhile... At least occasionally (well every two weeks), I could escape to the sanctuary of the forest, where nothing could bother me… only the steady rhythm of the heartbeats causing a moment of quiet in my life. But now being on a plane… with no escape. I began to think I was going crazy.

I would have swam across the ocean. It would have been faster. Easier. But Carlisle disagreed.

It would have shown up on satellite, which would bring up questions, which we wouldn't be able to answer, which would lead to our discovery, which would lead to having to kill anyone who got involved, which then the Volturi would show up, which concluded to our family being killed.

I glanced down out my watch. Wow, I had managed to waste 30 seconds. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Can I get you something, sir?" _More like sexy. I'd tap that. Better get Kaitlyn out here to see this hunk. Oh shit, he's staring, play it cool._

There's the other thing I hated. Fight attendants. God help me, if I wasn't a vegetarian, I would be ripping off every one of their heads. But instead I smiled at the woman, her gaze becoming glazed over.

"No thank you, ma'am. I won't be needing anything for the rest of the ride."

"Oh… ok," The strawberry-red girl said, stumbling away, glancing back multiple times before finally returning to behind the curtain. Poor thing, I should've been more polite and taken a bag of peanuts. But I was far past being worried for anyone else. Even if I appeared rude.

God. I. Had. To. Find. Isabella.

I didn't want any woman looking at me besides Bella. I didn't want any male looking at Bella most definitely. She was still human, or as far as I knew from the vision. And being human, meant fragile; all but a delicacy that restrained me from the sweetest of temptation. A delicacy in which I had already broken so many times before.

If would have ever told her this, she would have told me to shut up, and that I couldn't blame things on myself that weren't my fault. She would have turned it around on herself, apologized, and then I would have chastised her for the same exact thing. Then she would blush.

God damn, I missed that blush. I missed her doe-like eyes, widened whenever shocked, confused, or innocent. I missed her brown waves hanging below her shoulders that she allowed my fingers to run through absentmindedly. And her lips… of an angel. Those lips brought me to the edge of my control, and lord the sweetest noises came from those lips…

Hell, I was thinking about sex when I wasn't even sure I would be able to find her.

My grip tightened on the arm rest, a crack beginning to form in the structure of it. I let go, fists clenched.

I _would_ find her. I had to. And I know I thought about this so much in the past few hours, I could not seem to find a way around the subject.

And never before in my life had I so damned hard prayed to God, but at this moment it felt utterly necessary. If He was out there, then he would respond somehow. He _had_ to. I had absolutely nothing else to rely on but hope. And when that happens you begin to feel desperate, the only thing you're able to hold onto is the assumption that only someone else can bring you better.

I had nothing else to count on.

* * *

Five days had passed. Five _fucking _days.

How was it even possible not the find one damn human?

It was what we were. Well, what we are. Trackers. Our prey, humans. Perhaps it was some sadistic for of karma returning to bite me in the ass.

Nothing seemed real anymore. It was like a dream, from when I was human, something I faintly remembered. I was certain this couldn't be considered one of those pleasant dreams where right before something bad happens, you wake up. It was reality. So help me god, I longed to wake up and find the world a better place, however ended up in the realization I couldn't sleep.

Although I had managed to make it through these past few days while attempting to block out the conspiring plots laid out in my head for the worst, fear was steadily becoming a prominent emotion overcoming me. Fear of, for the lack of better words, letting her slip away. I was told harshly by Alice that would not happen, that she had not seen it. The only thought, I however wouldn't dare say in response, was the small factor she did not see everything. I was fully aware of the fact that I had been allowing myself to dwell on the fact endlessly until I reached the point where I was not completely convinced I was paying attention to what I was truly here for. I grimaced.

The London streets at this hour were somewhat decreasing by the minute as dusk began to fade into the steadily darkening sky. It was becoming easier to ignore the soft burn lingering in the back of my throat, due to the lack of hunting in the past week or so- easier to ignore the continuous rambling of thoughts echoing continuously.

I believe I was finished here. Another pointless city. The vampires here either did not know, or did not care, or were dead (I had come across the fresh ashes of a newborn a while ago). Sadness had struck me, but I managed to let the feeling go.

I turned down one of the long alleys. A young couple was walking, hands clasped tightly, glancing at the handful of young children playing. The woman's thoughts were being worried over the small box she had seen him try to slip inconspicuously into his pocket before they left his apartment, whereas the man's thoughts were based on the action he planned to get in bed tonight. Both of their thoughts being a bit too intimate and making me feel as if I were intruding, I attempted to tune out both of them and the ramble of the children and instead to the woman who had just turned in and was heading the opposite direction, however kept her hoodie concealing all of her face. I didn't think anything of the occupants in the alley.

Until the woman tripped.

Now it's partially true the way the Hollywood vampire movies are displayed when a vampire senses something. They make everything go into slow motion and then they suddenly move extremely fast speeds, when in reality only a moment had passed. Well I suppose that's sort of how it happened.

She tripped. I had absolutely no intention of catching her. But the wind picked up and I suddenly recognized a familiar scent. I had pushed her into another alley, pressing her against the wall while I ripped the hood from her head.

Those gorgeous brown eyes I had stared into so many times before, stared fearfully up at me. Her attire was simple; dark jeans and a black hoodie. She had not aged. Besides her face and neck, her pale white hands trembled viciously.

"Isabella. My Bella." It was the only thing I could manage to whisper.

It drew her out of her current frame of mind. The expressions played on her face from terrified, to shocked, and then eventually registering blank. Her thoughts of course, were hidden.

"I'm sorry. You must have the wrong person."

Her voice was a soft sonata to curb my insanity. She tried to slip her arm away from my grasp, a useless attempt.

"You know who I am." I was losing my patience. My voice was beginning to come out as a growl. "Why are you doing this?"

_You're safe now_, I wanted to scream. I wanted to take her into my arms and tell her I would never let her go again. That I loved her and nothing would ever keep us apart. That her daughter was healthy and beautiful, and we all loved her and missed her desperately.

And then I wanted her to forgive me. Forgive me for whatever I had done to make her run away for all these years. But I could do none of this except search for anything behind her lifeless eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."

And at that point I nearly broke down. I believed her. It was pure innocence in her voice.

I grabbed her arm, desperate to touch her. She had a heartbeat.

"Please try. Please Bella, please."

"I'm sorry."

She escaped my loosened grip and glanced at me, that very small hint of fear flashing before her eyes so quickly I wasn't sure if I had even caught it. And she was gone.

I stood there.

I'm not sure how long. Time meant nothing to me.

I had let her slip away. I wasn't crazy was I? This had really just happened, right? I had touched her. I had heard her. Was I in heaven?

Why couldn't my angel remember? I know it was her. All the convincing in the world could not change me otherwise.

So I had concluded one of two things. One, Bella was indeed alive. Two, she was scared. Of me.

Apparently our escapade had drawn attention, the kids whispering and taking questioning glances about the mysterious woman who had disappeared so quickly, and the man who was staring at a wall dumbfounded.

I managed to find my movement in my limbs walking away casually while my mind remained a distorted array of things, until clear out of sight to run. I had to track her. I had to find her.

And then my cell phone vibrated. Right. My family. I had to tell them. I flipped open my phone only to hear Alice.

"I already knew what was going to happen and how it would work out, and I know how we're going to end up. I've already told everyone. But I saw something else, Edward. And I really don't think you're going to like it." Alice talked at an amazing speed, almost too fast for me.

"I'm running out of time, Alice. Tell me," I growled.

"It's Bella… She's in the Volturi."

* * *

Sorry, filler/cliffhanger. The next update is almost finished. Review?


	6. Chapter 5

It was as if everything in the world clicked. I required no reasoning from anyone. I would kill them. They had taken my Bella and forced her into whatever she was now. They outnumbered me and most likely overpowered me, but those mere factors meant nothing.

"Edward!" I was drawn back to reality. I snarled.

"I know what you are going to do, but you can't-"

"The hell I can't," I retorted.

The pixie went on as if she hadn't heard me.

"I've seen what will happen if you go alone. You die."

I stopped running. "That doesn't bother me."

Alice's voice became soft and pleading. "It's Carlisle's orders. Just wait a few more minutes and I'll be there. Emmett should arrive in about fifteen seconds anyhow, Rosalie is on her way, and Carlisle and Jasper will be here in the next hour or so. Everything's going to work out fine Edward."

I snapped the phone shut to see Emmett come particularly out of nowhere, grinning like a maniac.

"My sister is back!" He boomed. I failed to return his enthusiasm.

"We don't know that for sure. She didn't remember- _anything_. She was so blank and terrified…" I murmured, trying to smooth down the hair in which made me appear as a mad man. Well, perhaps minus the man part.

Emmett clenched his fists as if he were going to fight them all off this very second. He had never dealt with the Volturi, nor had Rosalie. It's not that he knew nothing about them, he simply didn't have the experience needed to fully understand how powerful they were, or what secrets they possessed. But I did not doubt Emmett. He was strong- stronger than most vampires. "I'll kill them."

I stared in response.

"What do they even want with Bella? I mean, of course she's beautiful, intelligent, and funny, but she could kill herself by walking. They had given us an allotted time. It's not like we had broken it."

I forced a smile. "It scares me that they wouldn't know how to care of her after all these years. The know nothing about humans; of how often they need to eat or bodily functions. I know Isabella can take care of herself. Again, the pieces don't fit as to why she would be in their possession after all these years without even a message. They wanted her for something else. Why else would they have taken her?"

The silence between us left a thick tension in the air.

"So is she still…?"

I nearly groaned as a light giggle came from the trees. Alice casually walked to where we were standing, more ecstatic than ever. It was overwhelming. I could not exactly sure Jasper dealt with it constantly.

"She's beautiful," She exclaimed. _And nineteen. _

"Well hello to you too," Emmett winked.

I drew in a sharp, unnecessary, breath. "She's human."

The both lifted their eyebrows in unison. They wouldn't understand and the lack of explanation left me without reasoning.

_Isn't that what he always wanted?_

"She could've been reborn," Emmett offered.

"And joined the Volturi? Highly unlikely, dear," Alice teased.

The two went back and forth for some time, completely as ease, leaving me to my own thoughts which seemed at times, driving me to the brink of insanity until I could no longer remain patient.

"I can't do this."

They became quiet, a sickeningly lovely appeal to the scenery.

Emmett was in preparation to restrain me, easily forgetting I was forced inside his mind. I stepped aside swiftly.

"They could already be moving her-"

"The Volturi doesn't play that way, Edward. When you arrive, they'll face you. They aren't afraid."

"We're wasting time Alice. I can't sit around imagining what I could be doing rather than face the inevitable. I'll wait for Rosalie, but Jasper and Carlisle will have to meet us there later."

Alice and Emmett exchanged glances wearily, the same thought crossing their minds in unison.

_He's crazy._

"He dies if he goes alone, and I can't see what happens if we all go," Alice mumbled to herself. Emmett squeezed her shoulder.

His decision was clear. He nodded towards her.

"Carlisle won't be happy," Alice sighed. I smiled.

It had never felt better to run past everything that mattered. Colors blurred past us while we attempted to repulse our ineludible fears. The seemed inadequate for the time however.

"What makes you think they'll return her after all these years? She isn't some lost puppy. We can't assume they will play fair and giver her back because they have some form of gratitude and self morals weighing down on their conscience. If anything, it'll be a trade off. They would have to know we would find out eventually, and there is something they want," Alice paused, taking a breath. "I have an awful feeling whatever that something is will cause something massive. Aro is very well aware that you were willing to take your own life over the façade of Bella's death.

"I do not want to sound negative, I'm just- I might be… scared. I can't see what's going to happen and every other times that has happened the outcome hasn't been the brightest. We need to be careful."

The day was bright in comparison to the dull the day's events and sound had drowned over it. Eventually it seemed, our side won over, and day fell victim to night as we waited it out in the city that loomed over our heads like a guillotine, the criminal none other than an innocent. And the Reaper standing overpoweringly above? The answer to that was unspeakable in my mind, but floated along nonchalantly as a word that had been uttered many times before in hushed tones.

Rosalie was soon to follow, her blonde hair flowing behind her gently as she enwrapped herself in her lover's arms. I glanced away in privacy. Beyond her cool exterior, she was seething from what little I could read into. She didn't like the idea of this anymore than what we did, involving the Volturi and what not, but she knew it was her responsibility as family and as a friend. Alice and I greeted with less enthusiasm.

There was no plan being formed. Perhaps it was naivety on Alice's and I parts. Blame could not have rested on Rosalie and Emmett whom held no experience. We had no intentions sneaking in; the thought itself was impossible. They were more heavily guarded than any function in the world. By now, although unlikely, they could have easily taken on more vampires. More talented vampires even, that posed a threat to the rest of our population spread clandestine across the map. To us, particularly, who had been involved with the Volturi more than a mentionable time or two. Who knew more secrets than most vampires would dare know. Who had even been a part of the corrupt faction.

The simple fact of the matter remained that Carlisle would be furious. He would arrive soon enough however. This was not an action in spite of him however, I could not be expected to wait another hour. It had been years. Another minute could mean moving Bella's location. I could have to wait more years. That fact alone was not what bothered me. She would grow old. She would die, whether by nature or force. I knew they were determined to keep her away, as they had so successfully managed to do for so long. I couldn't allow her to forget. I could not forget.

Alice looked up, seemingly paler than before, her step carrying a slight tremor before steadying herself against me. "It's time."

It had been decided minutes earlier that she would stay behind to wait for Carlisle. Alice was not bothered by this the least, settling she would rather go with Jasper. The double meaning to her words shook me. I would not allow my family to get hurt. The Volturi would burn before a hand was lain on anyone. I simply would not allow it.

Her vision alarmed us to when we could enter the Volturi's domain without causing trouble more than we were about to.

I feared they would be too highly interested in Emmett's strength or Rosalie's beauty and ignore their old, cherished talent they had stolen once before to acknowledge my request. My last dying wish. Quite literally.

Felix and Demetri greeted us at the entrance, "greeting" consuming a loosely held term for deathly glares. They were expecting us, nonetheless. Emmett matched, if not bigger, the size of Felix, and Rosalie captured the eyes of them equally. I held numerous amounts of pride for each of them as they conquered their anger for masked serenity. It was more than I could handle.

Their thoughts were based on nothing more than curiosity, as to why the "waste of vampires" decided to show spontaneously. The reference to "waste of vampires" could be explained simply. The close-minded aspects of the Volturi had hardly changed in thousands of years. It was barely accepted that a vampire would choose to ignore his one strength, his one asset to be well known for. It was hardly anything new to our ears though.

"What are you here for?" The voice of Demetri was low but the intention was clear. State the business or leave.

My glare returned equal haste. "You should know. We need to speak to Aro."

There was no response as he motioned for us to follow, Demetri following shortly behind after sealing off the only entrance. It seemed ominous but our spirits remained neutral.

It was not as if they felt outnumbered by our presence, having only the two of them to lead us on our merry way. It was doubtful we could take them on, considering the amounts of the Guard that could appear in a matter of seconds. Our intentions we held when entering remained the same.

I watched merely in fascination and slight nausea as Rosalie's eyes flickered to the ground where thousands had entered under false pretenses and never retraced them. The screams from the closing feast barely echoed as the clock struck in the insignificant distance. Her eyes never ventured further again, the eerily cold laughter of Demetri enveloping that decision. Emmett's hand gripped hers.

"Wait." Felix and Demetri disappeared through the door closed in front of us. The dark corridors of the halls glowed, no windows to seek light through, obviously being due to the underground location. Even with excellent night vision, it would only seem reasonable to install light fixtures.

The incessant rambling in my head was driving myself insane. The thought of Isabella seemed to clear away any past foggy patches. Emmett glanced at me, his expression hard.

_Are you ready for what's about to happen? _

My chuckle returned lower and darker than I meant. "Never."

The door simultaneously opened, and to our demise, what waited was something we never could have expected. The one ending no one could have dreamt of having been giving the prompt. The dirty little secret that brought us to this hell on earth. The catalyst to reactions that could not have even been predicted by Alice.

Our dear, lying Bella.

* * *

I put this A/N at the end for a multitude of reasons. I would like to begin by apologizing. I am very sorry it has been almost a year since this story has spoken. It is my own fault and there isn't much more I can say. If I do have reader's left, thank you so much for sticking around. I have really had so much going on lately… I don't even know. Ha. But it's been eating away at me for some time, to have an unfinished story. I will finish this story if it kills me. Literally. Updates are not promised, but WILL happen at the most, every month. If not updates for you guys, if there are any left, but for myself, because I can't let a story go to waste.

Allow to shoot myself in the face ahead of time. And I also posted this at the bottom so you guys wouldn't have to read through this crap when you probably just wanted to read. So yeah.

And you can probably, well obviously, or at least I can, tell that the first half of this chapter was indeed written a year ago. It's hardly edited and the rest of the three pages was written tonight. My writing has changed from what I can tell, and I hope not for the worst. As usual, I still love criticism. Do tell me what you liked, hated, or mistakes I've made. I have not edited, nor do I really ever. A beta would probably be helpful, but I'm far too lazy to find a good one.

I shall stop rambling. Thank you once again, see you very soon!

PS: You must love my endless cliffhangers right? Well heaven forbid I give away too much in one chapter. ^_^ And the story title may change. So if not already, you may want to add it your alert list if you are only searching by title and what not.


	7. Chapter 6

The Volturi were undoubtedly known for a number of reasons. First, they were over three thousand years old and carried with them inexplicable knowledge one would never be able to possess otherwise. Being the oldest coven in history, the Volturi also held the title of largest members which resulted in becoming the strongest as well. They were positively unlikely to be reasoned with, most definitely if it meant they would not achieve something in the return.

However, they did not hold a written power claiming they were in charge of all other vampires. They, as most simply put without double meanings, strove and always achieved in keeping the existence of their own kind unknown. It would appear quite often their tactics were brutal and unnecessary, but few and less often have any stood against them.

Perhaps the status they held was disagreeable on some terms, yet their meanings were predominantly agreeable. The Volturi, if anything, customarily prevented vampire armies from being raised or unruly newborns from becoming noticeable to the human population. Questions often arose to whether or not they followed through efficiently on such matters.

A crucial, even critical, element to the Volturi was the extensive collection of vampires from widely distributed areas across the world. The talents they possessed were the pivotal aspects of how they had succeeded in transcendentally maintaining sovereignty.

Tonight remained a discrepant scene of contrast to the generic, full Guard. Only Marcus remained sitting in the room, Demetri's thoughts carried away to another task somewhat far away, and Felix stationed a centaur at the door. Occupied glances hardly stole away from whatever task was subjected to each of them. A dull glare rose sharply from one seated in the equidistant of a precariously looming curvature. The eyes of the man sitting in the middle chair, somewhat higher than the others, held a plethora of vast knowledge and experience. Despite the two additions, the keenest sense of curiosity arose as questions in his mind. It was not long before darkness loomed in those deepest recesses.

It did not surprise me that Aro would have a shield; it was considerably expected. Carlisle had not been capable of bringing a current status of the Guard to date, and it was possible Reneta was somewhere close by. I found it odd I did not feel the distraction.

His voice, although thousand of years old and having been remaining silent for extensive periods of time over the years, rang out clear and precisely as he stood to examine the specimens standing before him. "Ah, Edward, amico mio! What brings you to my city?"

No evidence of suspicion was given away from his thoughts, which once again resumed their normal chatter.

The friendliness he forced upon us was infuriating. Anger raged over madness, a concoction of emotions inexplicably hard to maintain. Rosalie finger brushed against my back lightly, as if it were to soothe a restless soul. The motherly gesture went unnoticed as her hand returned limply to her side. Emmett's arm remained wrapped firmly around her waist.

"It has been years, Aro. It's over." The voice expecting to be wrangled and distraught returned collected and strong, despite the troubling thoughts of those surrounding me. The words chosen seemed right enough; a dosage of accusation resided behind the calmness. It was found in this chapter of the short-lived conversation I infringed with a bold audacity for him to utter a confession.  
His eyebrow lifted in the slightest arch of questioning; of mockery, even. "I do not believe I am in step with you. One of you, do explain."

Aro extended his arm in offering, a gesture most would assume friendliness but held meaning. I met his hand, stepping forward to seal accusations destined to be true. Emmett and Rosalie knew vaguely of his power, but I determined neither deserved to have their every thought processed by Aro unless willingly.

The evanescent of the ordeal ricocheted back into my mind where it rightfully belonged. Aro nearly giggled at points, bemused, and by the end he hardly managed to contain his smile. A growl from the monster deep within surfaced; nothing that had happened was in the past years was in the slightest amusing. "What?"

"You came here to kill me and potentially other guard members?" He chuckled again, however Felix became rigid. I took no notice, staring incredulously at potentially the oldest vampire in the world.

The possibility of becoming senile was pointless, with age he only became more wise and knowledgeable. To play games with my head, however, I could not put past him. For me to attempt to attack him was willingly inviting death into my home.

"You know very well that is not what I'm here for," I nearly snarled.

His voice was tantalizing as he sighed, weary of our presence.

"Then tell me aloud exactly what you are here for."

Emmett spoke out, his booming voice echoing off the cathedral-like architecture. "We are here for Isabella."

Before he could respond, my anger grew tenfold and I lashed out the unkempt words prying my mind.

"What made you believe that you could steal away my mate without me noticing? It is a new standard of low to allow me to believe she was dead for 24 years when you had her I in your parsimonious hands. What did it prove, Aro? What has our family done to deserve this treatment? What have_ I_ done to deserve this treatment? We have done nothing to offend or break any of the rules you have set. You knew very well we were precisely at the time of changing her. How did you manage to take her?" I screamed. "Answer me, bastard-"

I found myself pinned to the floor, a low, savage growl protruding from Felix's mouth. I struggled profusely, eventually his hands at a point where I was trapped between the decision of remaining still or decimated.

Aro's laughter filled the room manically, and out of my peripheral vision I watched as he walked and shooed away Felix into another room, facing me once again. "I believe you have everything mistaken, Edward. I did at first as well, but I suppose it must be another talent."

I brushed myself off, now glaring at the man who stood directly in front of me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Edward, calm down," Carlisle's hard voice drifted behind where I stood. I spun to face him, a sudden wave a calmness lifting the air and consuming my enflamed aura.

"Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper! What a pleasant surprise." Aro turned towards the door, unnecessarily waving his hand in the direction of the door Felix had disappeared through moments earlier. "Go ahead."

Carlisle took his place behind me, casually nodding to Aro and Marcus. Alice greeted him much formally, having always been one of Aro's favorites outside of the Guard. Jasper stood awkwardly tall behind them, watching them in defined interest as he took her hands within his.

"It is always delightful to read your mind, dear." Aro released her, and she smiled slightly, stepping back to Jasper's side.

"Answer the question, Aro."

Carlisle shot an unsettling glance in my direction; he was immensely upset. I chose to focus on the three thousand year old man in front of me. It was not possible for Aro to have been the slightest confused about what was happening, however there was something on the surface he was hiding, perhaps nervous even. Digging farther into proved to be a futile task, until the point where I nearly grew so frustrated I could rip his head off. Emmett's arms locked around mine, preventing from doing anything further and Jasper struggled to possess the demons smothering me. I watched Carlisle pull Aro calmly to the side.

After a few seconds, I ripped myself away from each of them, overpowered with futile sovereignty.

The door clicked in terminality. They froze; I stared. It was at that moment I realized one of two things. One, for whatever reason she was here, it was in no condition good. And two, there was something considerably wrong to the scene being splattered out before me.

Felix pushed her forward harshly, yet in the moment it followed, it was not the arms of any of us standing that caught her. Marcus stood delicately holding what most of the Cullen's eyes had not laid eyes on in some time. We stared in disbelief.

Isabella stood (once on her own two feet), looking directly at the floor, twisting her trembling hands together. Her heartbeat pounded in the troubling silence. Silence, however, did not stand a chance against the combustion of cacophonous thoughts entering everyone's head. My own rested on the safety of a woman I thought sure to have lost. I did not take into play the moments of running to her, or Marcus returning to his seat with a solemn glance back as if nothing had ever happened.

I somewhat stood my ground as she refused to lift her gaze from where it remained. It was clear in my mind how she reacted the first time I touched her; perhaps she truly did not remember. I had no intentions of frightening her further with an embrace or kiss. I simply allowed my hand to cup her face gently, paying extreme care to note when she flinched as the unfamiliar touch caressed her gently or how her face held everything that had happened in the years when she finally looked up. Her eyes held immense sadness, tears threatening to pour from the sides.

It was matter of seconds before all self control relinquished and I crushed her into my chest, nearly forgetting she was still as fragile as the day I first saw her. Bella's arms remained limp at her side.

She was safe; she was mine.

My arms adhered around her abdominal girth, unable to let go the feeling of having her sweet scent by my side. I faced to Aro defensively. "Why did you do this?"  
Bella's head cocked to where Aro stood arrogantly, simple fear consuming her face. Marcus grimaced.

He laughed, drawing closer to where we stood. She shrank into my side. "Well go on, dear Isabella. Tell him."

Her now seemingly paler face peeked at mine quickly and then his, before returning to the ground. The sharp intake of breath that protruded through her lips was nothing more than a small gasp. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

The flood gates opened and I accepted her graciously into my arms once more. The angel apologized for misdoings that would never be her own. My anger feigned, I murmured softly into her ear where no one else could hear. "You do not ever need to apologize."

I could wait longer for the story: my main priority was getting her the hell out of Volterra, Italy.

I had nearly forgotten the rest of the family staring incredulously at the sudden turn of events. Their thoughts had been easily smothered by my own animalistic instincts to protect and attack. Most of them had felt in the same mannerism, however their curiosity was biting furiously.

After a long period of exchanged glances and glares, it was concluded no answers would be given by the Volturi. They were set in finality, and jumpy perhaps at the prospect of us remaining further.  
"When can we leave?" Carlisle asked finally.

"Now," Aro replied. "I expect you to be out of my city by day light. Isabella, you know my warning. Felix, fetch her belongings. I am positive we will see each other soon. Until then."  
We were nearly thrown out of the room, Demetri assuming his role of forcing our exit, leaving no time for questions or concerns. Bella ended up being carried, her speed not sufficient for the time we needed to achieve.

Members of the Guard seemed to not be present, and Aro even somewhat scared at the outcome of what could have happened if we knew the story. He knew Bella would be overwhelmed and quite obviously not able to speak. How dare he use her as an alternative.

No two pieces were truly clicking in any of our heads; even Jasper could not handle the confusion sweeping over us. The fact remained that for whatever reason she was kept here was huge. When I wanted nothing more than to run back and rip each of their heads off and scorch their bodies into a remembrance of ash, I continued to latch on to the small ounce of sanity trembling precariously in front of me. We remained silent, unsure that whatever we said could have been taken into consideration by the Guard. We wanted no more leverage to be used against us; Aro's warning to her left me unsettled and furious.

As we trudged forward, all eyes were on Bella. My own never left her once. Her hands clutched my now tear soaked shirt, face somewhat buried into my chest. Her body was racked by sobs as I almost struggled to contain her. I tore my eyes away momentarily to glance at Carlisle.

"She's having a panic attack," He murmured, not daring to touch her. I realized how I must have been acting, holding her tight and unintentionally growling at anyone that came close. I wouldn't dare let anyone take her away or even touch her. Not yet, anyways. For now it all seemed too tangible.

It did not seem right for the Volturi to have hurried us away. My head was too focused on the girl in my arms to even care. Carlisle was extremely worried over Bella's condition.  
When Felix returned with what little stuff she possessed in a small bag, he nonchalantly handed me a handkerchief.

"What is this?" I growled, the strong, burning scent wafting through my nose without it having to be close. Carlisle examined it as Felix ignored the question and walked away.  
Demetri answered instead, his voice holding the smallest amount of emotion. Sympathy even, as Jasper expressed in his thoughts. "It's a drug that will make her sleep. It is the only thing that is able to calm her down sufficiently."

Bella looked up at me, eyes wild and voice hardly a whisper. "Please don't. Please!"

"This dosage is way too much for her size." Carlisle nearly chastised him, furious at the negative outcomes of excessive medication.

"We have used it multiple times before, it will not harm her. It will only keep her put her out for a couple hours, at the most," Demetri defended, indignant. "It's your choice."

Carlisle looked weary but not wanting to cause further trouble, he handed me the cloth. She was hardly breathing, yet struggling to get out of my arms.

It seemed only reasonable for her health, I feared she would quit breathing had I not placed the cloth gently over her face until she succumbed into darkness. I felt great sadness wash through me, as I was no longer able to see the dark, captivating eyes that had haunted me endlessly.

"Aro expects your departure to be smooth and silent. If there are any problems, you can expect consequences." Demetri brought us to the "waiting" room, waving his hand towards the door before striding away.

We took that as permission to leave, an offer was greatly accepted. Alice noted that the human secretary we had seen so many years before had never been changed into a vampire and was now replaced with another human doomed to the same fate. I turned a blind eye.

As soon as we stepped out of the door and began to run, transient relief flooded through us like a monsoon in a long-held drought. The moon shone brilliantly against the pale contrast of our faces. Wolfish grins consumed Emmett, Alice, and Jasper's faces, whereas Rosalie and Carlise looked utterly concerned for the one I was holding.

"She's so thin and pale, Edward," She murmured, clutching Emmett's awaiting hand as we waited at the airport. I took her body into consideration. Her clothes hung limply against her figure, and I was sure that underneath the thin clothing she was nothing more than skin and bones.

"I am just glad she's safe," Emmett returned.

Carlisle sat next to me in the private jet Alice had managed to buy in to, taking her limp hand into his own. "I'm afraid not." My grip automatically tightened around her waist. "I know Aro well enough to know for sure there is something he wants from Bella. And it's obviously more than her mortality. She seems to be more or less of Renesmee's kind, whatever that may be. We will have to keep an extremely close eye on her. Whenever she does awake, no one pester her with questions. I do not know what mindset she is in, or how long she may have been with the Volturi, and even what she had to endure. Everyone will have to remain calm and not scare her. She seemed petrified from our presence alone."

"I can tell you now you aren't going to be able to keep her away from Nessie. The first instinct in her mind is to meet the daughter she never laid eyes on. It is not possible to keep them away from each other," Alice laughed, as if whatever had just happened so quickly in the night hardly affected her. Perhaps it was her unique way of always looking forward to the future, which in a terrible sense was a pun.

"How are you sure she remembers having a daughter?" Rosalie asked softly.

"I am certain she does. For now, however, I believe it is in her best interests to take her somewhere other than Washington. She will be overwhelmed enough as it is, and if she is kept under constant stress, it will only result in further damage to her health. It will be salubrious for her."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. "I would suggest the vacation house in Alaska. It's far away from most of civilization, but close enough to the Denali clan in case there are any problems."

Bella remained limp in my arms when I expected her to wake at any moment. It was killing me to know what had been going on; to know what had happened all these years. I feared to blink in thoughts of an unfortunate disappearance. So I refrained; it was unnecessary anyways. Possessive instincts were beginning to become quite the norm in my head.

She took a long breath, her chest rising and lowering rhythmically before settling contentedly in a deep slumber. The faces of those who mattered greatly to me watched lovingly as I wrapped a blanket around her frail structure, taking Isabella into my arms once more.

My Bella.

I smiled.

* * *

Hello! I am truly trying to update. It hasn't been a year, so the update time has improved, right? Editing isn't done to the best of my ability, truly need a beta.

Review and let me know someone is still reading? Favorite line? Flame? Love? Feedback is always appreciated, and teasers of the next chapter will be sent to those who review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello there! An update? Shocking, right? Anyways, I wrote this to the best of my ability. And I'm still not truly happy with it. But I had to post. So I hope you enjoy! Oh. 9 pages as well. I feel quite accomplished :)**

* * *

Her breaths remained uneven in a faltering lullaby.

I watched helplessly as the remnants of drugs slowly left her system causing her to thrash wildly, malignant spirits overcoming a once peaceful rest.

Dusk had long fallen beneath a boundary of clouds, white tears falling perpetually in sight until the drapes were gently pulled. The air smothering the room was ardent and wistful, whereas the air leaving her mouth was saturated animatedly, dancing with confusion while leading predominantly with fear. Fear of rising or the visions haunting her mind, I could not be sure however.

Transitions from the previous night to present laboriously faded in, exceeding beyond my vague glimpses of reality. It was odd to conjure a peaceful awakening when the antecedent encounters were panic-stricken and somewhat hopeless. Would she panic now? I pondered momentarily if she would even remember the events prior to her relocation. It seemed she would, considering she had immediately known my name when she was last conscious.

Oh, how I desperately wished for my name to be the first sound to touch her delicate lips.

She thrashed once more, emitting a small whimper.

Perhaps wishing was considered too rash.

I spun the small ring around the tips of my fingers, examining its meaning closely.

The house had been fully supplied due to Alice and Esme's precise, yet contiguous, planning. Necessities had been stocked in amounts unessential to the time spent here. Blood bags to prevent hunting had been stored plentifully as well. Items such as classic furniture suits had been moved to storage and replaced with the latest style. After inhabiting over two decades in Hell itself, and assuming her preferences were the same prior to her whisking away, I remained doubtful she would be upset whether the furniture was from Ikea or Kincaid.

I was deeply concerned over her happiness and comfort levels; it was the substantial key to every reasoning of residing here.

She turned restlessly, facing me yet again. I tucked her wedding ring back into the pocket of my shirt.

If she were not happy, I was bound to do anything and everything possible to do so. I was set fiercely in the idea of not leaving until our lives were somewhat calmer and well explained. The process leading to serenity was what I was worried about.

My nerves were frazzled, metaphorically of course, as it was not possible for someone of my kind. Had I been human, my patience would have been worn extremely thin. I suppose being vampire had its advantages.

Yet on the dimmest side of bright, my "blood lust" had cured proficiently while she was away. It no longer bothered me to be in the presence of any human, a blood singer, or an entire crowd. After disappearing nightly directly when Bella died, most of the family assumed I spent time by myself. Solitude was far from where I remained however. I would run for miles and miles into cities where no one would recognize me (a different location every time, of course), and simply sit. I would watch the people, generally drunken men and women, and bathe in their giddiness. Their anger. Their sorrow.

I would watch as a guy received a bachelor party before the happiest day of his life or as a group of women radiated lust and sensuality into a room. Or the envy of a man as the bartender flirted with his girl.

And while they could feel everything, I felt nothing. There was no pain, no sorrow, and definitely no happiness. From that alone is what hurt the most.

I longed for social aspects of normal life, because I thought maybe it would be shared in the presence of others. I wanted to be around millions of people. I wanted to be around one person. I wanted someone, not anyone.

As happiness grew in the hearts of others, my own shriveled and darkened. If some human scumbag could be happy, then why couldn't I? Was I not deserving of feeling? I could not even feel jealously. Anger, I soon realized, was a beast not to be tamed and overpowered all else.

Bella's breaths became shorter and her movements more frantic. I slowly moved away from my perch upon the arm of a chair, choosing to stand farther away from her instead.

Whatever nightmare she was experiencing left her screaming and flailing her limbs violently. There was no use in securing her arms so she would not hurt herself; she would awake at any second.

Suddenly, she stopped.

Her eyes opened, and she shot up. The dramatic unveiling of her eerily calm eyes ceased all life. The wind no longer howled against the sturdy brick siding, not even the sweet hum of her breath graced the air. After a restless sleep, the hair on her head styled messily into a beautiful layering. Her lips parted slightly as a quiet breath finally exhaled.

Her fists bunched into the sheets as she examined the room intently before allowing her eyes to rest on me.

I licked my lips unintentionally, dryly searching for words to speak. My hands shook, and if I had been human they would have been beading in sweat. I had known Bella for quite some time; she was still my wife, my mate. To not know what to say seemed positively silly. Isabella waited.

I crack a nervous smile.

Was it safe to be happy? Perhaps playing the situation off as cool would have proven successful. A facade did not seem appropriate, as I knew she would see straight through it.

Holding the door frame to the wall, I dropped my arms lethargically and shoved my hands into the awaiting pockets. The slightest movement caused a jump from the docile creature.

It was time.

"How do you feel?"

The apprehension of sound caused external tempering, the expressionless mask evolving into a typhoon of despondency. Her hands shook; her mouth opened and then closed. Her eyes groped frantically for words.

"Edward." I swore my dead heart shifted just a tad bit in my chest, the sweet pain extraordinarily remarkable. I didn't want to release the feeling.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why am I here?"

I wanted desperately to move closer to her, or simply move at all.

Her question was reasonable; I could not have the arrogance to expect her to maintain a collected demeanor and act as if nothing had happened. She asked again, drawing her knees to her chest while awaiting my response, yet I did not quite believe she wanted to hear it.

"You belong here." The Volturi had no right to you, I wanted to scream, you are mine and have always been mine.

"I don't understand. Why am I here with you? This isn't a joke is it?" She wasn't sure whether to be angry or to be sad. I, on the other hand, was drawn deep into sorrow at her words. She did not want to be here with me? Perhaps she had chosen the Volturi rather than an existence with me. What on earth had I done to her?

I forced the words to come out when I wanted to cry. That, I suppose, is the only up side to being vampire; a master of facades.

"This is not a joke or a dream. I brought you here from Italy."

Her face paled. "Where is here?"

"Alaska."

Bella contemplated the thought only momentarily before the words sank deep beneath her skin. She muttered under her breath. It had become an unresolved irritation as she shook her head incredulously at me. "No... no."

I allowed the situation to progress silently, unsure of her meanings.

Although she was considerably upset about being here with me, I did not regret rescuing her, even if she did not consider it a rescue. I had never been more confused in my existence.

Her face buried into her hands, a threshold of tears subsided the murmurs. I cautiously approached as her eyes were downcast. I hardly succeeded in three strides before her head snapped up.

"I've ruined everything." Her voice was a mere whisper when I expected a scream. There was an intense, heartbroken look upon her face and no other thought consuming my mind was based off of ways to make it dissapear. She blamed herself; when had she ever not blamed herself? I swallowed a heavy smile.

But what exactly did she blame herself for?

When I finally reached her, I plead permission through our eyes to get come closer. She accepted in a zombie-like nod, her eyes focused on the wall ahead of her. Tears poured from the sides. Without thought, I instinctually wiped them away with a gentle hand.

"I know you are scared Isabella, but I need you to tell me what happened. I will protect you." My arms intertwined around her small waist, no longer resisting her feel. I didn't care if she did not want me touching her, or me in general. She needed me. I noted how delightfully warm and masked in a sweet scent she was, that could only be her own.

"I am so sorry."

Her head rested in between the crook of my neck, successfully drenching my shirt. I did not mind; I would never mind.

I gave her a few moments to calm her heart rate down and regain natural breathing until speaking once more. "What are you sorry for?"

Bella stared at me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, her expression horrified. "I killed our baby."

Those words brought another rampant of heart-wrenching sobs into the room. The situation was past consulting in a composed manner.

"Our daughter is not dead-"

Her voice, in utter desperation, cut me off sharply. "Don't lie to me, please. Just please."

"Isabella Marie Swan. Look at me." My tone was hard, but if it was not, I feared the words would not go through to her. "The daughter you birthed nearly 24 years ago is alive and well. I have lived believing you died while giving birth, but you somehow are here with these silly notions in your head. You did not kill or hurt our child in any form, and I will not allow you to believe so from here on out."

Bella was not sure what to do. An odd mixture of angst and relief battled across her face, and all I could do was watch. "But... Aro told me...they said I had..." She was overwhelmed drastically, the thought process having immense trouble in forming coherent sentences.

I cooed softly at her but she held her finger up in truce. "Please, just... just give me a minute." I would have given her all the time in the world had it been capable to be boxed and wrapped. "Oh, my poor baby. I've ruined everything."

Her words were mutters, probably not meant for me to hear. Instead of commenting and further upsetting her, I waited until she calmed down to a mere sniffle.

There was now not a doubt in my mind that the Volturi had been inducing fowl play. I would need to discuss furthering issues with Carlisle. I also wished for Carlisle to do a... check-up on Bella, just in case anything had happened. When I helped Alice undress her, we discovered her body with multiple bruises. My mouth tightened into a hard line which I found hard to conceal. Bella took note and attempted to move.

"Where do you think you're going?" I nearly growled. I quickly played her view and conciliated my tones to appease her restlessness. She still wriggled furiously to get out of my grasp. "Isabella. What are you doing?"

At her name she ceased movement and looked at me through teary eyes. "I just figured you don't want me here anymore. I can leave, and go… back. You don't have to keep me here, I'll understand."

I chuckled darkly. "You are not going anywhere if it is my decision. As I see it now, it is mine and we will be staying here for quite a little while." I drew a quick intake of her scent until the demons seethed with reticence below. "You must understand that I am not in any way and nor will I ever be angry at you. You have not been here for nearly twenty-four years and simply the thought of any fucking person or vampire thinking of or touching you pisses me the hell off."

A light blush flushed her cheeks as she chewed on her lip hesitantly, but her composure visibly relaxed. Silence fell between us, and for a few seconds it felt as if there were no emotional or physical barriers amid us, as if we were a normal couple embraced passionately beyond complications, as if we were back in time. The moment dissipated soon after, but lingered thickly in the air. I felt sure she had experienced it as well.

Her stomach mewled. I grinned, desperate to lighten the mood. Human needs, how I had almost forgotten. Renesmee being somewhat of a half-breed, she still enjoyed the taste of blood while eating food to remain healthy as well. The Cullen's had easily adjusted, as well as one could imagine, to the special circumstance. With Bella, it seemed effortless for her beauty and wit to be supernatural, like a vampire even. She was far from weak yet remained fragile. The concept was bleary yet accepted.

I bit my tongue harshly to hold back a complaint. I wanted- no, I so desperately needed answers. Bella was the one missing puzzle piece to complete a mirage of disarrayed images. In all selfishness, she was far more important than any need or want I held.

I stood, holding out my hand to allow her legs readjustment of being used. Darkness obviously clouded her vision from standing too quickly, as she stumbled and nuzzled her face into my neck. I fought a smile. Once Bella realized her positioning, she took a precautious step back. As if I were going to jump her.

Even with the chaste long sleeved shirt and flannel pajama pants as her attire, several scenarios played well in the back of my mind. The feel of her body pressed against mine, that indescribable warmth after entering her, and her moans; dear heaven, the woman could have potentially killed me with the wink of an eye.

Several awkward phases later after catching me staring at her, she crossed her arms self consciously and stared at the floor. I shook my head; she just wouldn't get it, would she?

"How about I run a bath for you and I will have something prepared to eat when you get out? Then we are going to have a… talk." I truly did not mean for the word "talk" to sound so ominous, but the conversation was bound to be exactly that. There would be no commodious style of going about this subject. It was our past, present, and futures at hand which could by no means be effortless. I figured a warm bath and meal would soothe her distressed bones. She was tense and scared, similar to a lost kitten amongst malicious wolves. The last reaction I wanted to ignite was for her claws to retract and for her to grow feral and absolutely terrified against me. It was not exactly possible or wise to snuggle a vicious kitten.

She never responded. Instead, I heard the soft padding of her footsteps following me into the bathroom where I turned the water to an appropriate temperature. Alice had stocked the room well with all of her necessities as well as mine. I placed the shampoo and soap on the edge of the tub before retrieving a washcloth and fluffy towel.

As soon as I was about to leave, her meek voice penetrated the solitude, hardly conceivable over the rushing water. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything."

The island in the kitchen possessed ingredients for a meal Alice had already foresaw me making. To Alice's deep concern, she was having immense trouble seeing Isabella in her visions. The last moment she had envisioned Bella was our arrival at the Volturi. Although I knew I, as well as the nearby Denali clan, could protect her if anything were to occur, it caused a thin worry line in my forehead that I did not have Alice's gift to rely on.

At my speed, the chicken noodle soup did not take long to fix. Bella took her time bathing, and it made me happy that she was relaxing. I had already laid her out undergarments, a pair of soft yoga pants, and a comfy shirt for her to wear. By the time she graced her presence in the kitchen, her meal had efficiently cooled enough to be consumable.

I had truly missed taking care of my little human; of my Bella.

She sat at the island and I stood leaning against a countertop, hoping to give her the space I am sure she desired.

While Bella had been more or less under the influence of drugs, Carlisle had already discussed the possibilities. For as long as the Volturi had been about, never once had they kept a human this long. It was far too dangerous and posed a serious threat to all of our kind. Bella, as brilliantly special as she is to us, was nothing more than a curiosity to the Volturi. I was not able to read her mind and she reacted oddly to other's gifts, but her capabilities were limited as a human. Surely Aro would not have left her human had it been his decision solely. He had been pursuing the issue of her change before stealing her anyways.

The designated fact remained she was still, in essence, only nineteen. Twenty four years with the Volturi hardly made sense. She had been perfectly human while pregnant and in death. I had been too late in biting her, the desolate image resurfacing before I fought it away. As far as I was concerned, the image no longer existed as of now.

Bella pushed the bowl away from her, yawning purposely to catch my attention.

"You hardly ate," I chastised lightly.

"Neither did you." I chuckled, not pursuing the issue for the time being. Her face had regained the slightest touch of color, and her lips almost formed a smile at my laughter. I noted to laugh more often.

But after a few moments, I realized it was finally the moment I longed for. Any form of amusement was gone, and the equally dreaded and awaited talk arrived.

"Would you join me in the den?"

She seemed too scared to answer, and instead nodded her head and followed close behind me. I instructed her to sit beside of me on the couch, draping a blanket over her legs since she was shaking.

"Isabella, you do not need to be nervous. You don't have to tell me everything today, or tell me anything you are not comfortable with. I'm not here to judge you. I promise I will not let anything happen to you. You're safe now."

She didn't respond. After a shaky breath, she looked at me. Helplessness continued to loom in her eyes. "I don't know where to begin. I'm sorry."

I wanted to hold her, but I didn't to frighten her. Instead, I held her hand gently between my own. "Don't be sorry, this is not your fault. How about I ask a question, and if you want to answer, then you can. Is that okay?"

"Yes," She whispered.

"How are you remaining so young?" It was the first question that had slipped my tongue, not being anywhere in the general vicinity to how I wanted to begin without overwhelming her.

"I don't know," She murmured, but then caught herself. "Well, I do, but I don't understand it. When you had... bitten me, my body went through a change. It may not have been the full change, but I know I experienced the "fire", as you once put it. I can't remember most of it, Carlisle must have injected some sort of anesthetic and it took away the pain for a while and everything went away."

She paused for a breath momentarily, and the second the next words came our mouth, I knew she was lying. "The next time I woke up, Aro was there, as well as some other Guard members."

Her hand trembled, and I gave her a sad smile, nodding for her to continue. I did not know why she was lying or what for, but I did not ask for more information on that matter.

"What did Aro want? You must have been terrified."

"My first thought was that I was a newborn, and that maybe I had done something wrong that I couldn't remember. Everything did seem clearer, and I could hear sharper, but there was no burn in my throat besides having a scratchy one. I realized I was crying, and that something had to be wrong.

"Aro was the only one that talked to me. The Guard that was with him, Caius, Demetri, and Jane, surrounded me tightly, as if I were threat to them. He informed me that I had broken rules, rules that were a threat to the vampiric world and the secrecy of their existence.

"I was so scared. I thought you had abandoned me or summoned the Volturi over me. I felt terrible for even thinking it, but I just didn't know. I truly am sorry."

Her brown eyes flickered to mine for forgiveness. I melted. "I could never be mad at you. It was natural, you had been left alone. Nobody in our family will be mad at you for that. It is completely understandable." I gave her hand a small squeeze. "Now what on earth did Aro tell you?"

Bella bit her lip; she most definitely did not want to tell me this. I had to know though, even if I would not like it. "He told me that I tried to have an immortal child, but I was not strong enough and my baby died. So not only did I break a rule but I destroyed a potential life."

I was forced to let go of her hand in fear if breaking it. Venom pooled in my mouth. Bella pretended not to notice.

"And now I was somewhat as he referred to as a dhampir, which had never happened before. He said anyone else would have been killed and burned immediately at such crimes, but he was giving me choices. He said he would let me live if I served the Volturi."

Tears threatened to pour again at remembrance, but she tried to remain strong. I wish she could know she didn't always have to. I caught her falter. "Bella. What was the other choice?"

She shook her head; I grasped it gently. "Please tell me."

"To kill you."

At unimaginable speed, I fled to stand in front of her. The bastard had the audacity to threaten Bella? I would kill him. He knew what she would choose all along.

"What did you choose?"

She frowned, her voice a murmur. "You should know the answer to that."

I snarled, and suddenly I was in her face once again. "Why would you choose that? I can protect myself, you shouldn't have worried about me. I could have protected you, our family could have protected you! We could have explained the situation and you would have been safe."

I felt her anger and sorrow radiate onto me. It was the first time I had heard her raise her voice in years. Quite literally. "How can you say that? I didn't have a choice! I couldn't let them just kill you. Your family would have tried to protect you and would have ended up getting killed too. I could not rest for a second thinking I caused the death of any one of you, you guys had done way too much for me and that's how I would have repaid you? I had already killed my baby, I just- I couldn't do it. I begged Aro to listen, but it was pointless; none of them would listen. I had to protect my family."

The outburst tore through her and she erupted into sobs once more. I gathered her into my arms. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to sound as if I were blaming you, Bella. I would have done the same thing, but I'm being selfish by believing I would have done something differently. I can't help but think there had to of been something I could've done." I wanted to hang my head in shame. I wanted to throw a tree. I wanted to do anything, anything that would mend her broken heart. "Please don't cry, love. Everything is alright."

She tore herself away to the farthest end of the couch and curled up, grasping her chest as if her heart would fall without her knees there to hold it in.

"It's not alright, Edward. Nothing is alright, and it hasn't been for years!" She lashed out. Who would've guessed my angel had horns as well?

"And you think I don't know that?" Sarcasm unintentionally dripped from my voice. I quickly composed myself.

Bella stared at me incredulously, her voice breaking to a whisper. "You don't even know the half of it."

"You're right. I don't," I murmured, standing to walk into another room before we said anything else we would regret. But she stopped me.

She sprinted off the couch, latching herself to my arm like a small child would his father's leg. Bella's voice was a question received as a plea, broken and detached oddly from her own voice. "You aren't leaving are you? Please don't. I am so sorry. Please. Don't go."

I pried her steel grip away from my arm gently. I watched in horror when fear settled deep into her eyes as her breathing hitched in her throat. Instantly, I drew her against me.

"Isabella. I could never leave you."

It was truly all that needed to be said. The words calmed her somewhat, causing her to react to the embrace and rest her head on my shoulder.

I would not pursue any more of the story today. Action would have to soon be taken by our coven towards the Volturi. Their actions were inexcusable and intolerable and I vowed to never allow them to lay their hands on Isabella again.

After twenty minutes or so, her cries had subsided and she was simply breathing once more. I cherished the silence before beginning to talk.

"Thank you, Bella, for caring so deeply to protect me and our family. My gratitude is profound to you, and I truly owe you my life. But if anything, and I mean anything, happens in the future, promise me you will not sacrifice yourself. You must promise me."

Her face was buried into my shoulder, but I heard her soft voice. "I promise, Edward."

"Good girl," I whispered, and without being able to resist, my lips ghosted across the top of her head. "I've missed you so more than you could ever imagine. I'm quite afraid to let go."

"I'm not going anywhere for now. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she whispered back, and I smelled the blush rush to her cheeks. I smiled.

I did however, catch the "for now". A terrifying thought still latched heavily to my shoulders. What if she would never see me as anything more than a past love? She had been through so much already, it was possible she had been with… other men. I shook my head; we were still technically married and I knew very well that she would not have done anything of the thought willingly. I hated myself for thinking it.

Bella pulled away slightly until she stood facing me, twisting her hands as if magic were going to appear. Perhaps it had become too awkward for her. I lowered my head in defeat.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she spilled out quickly. A human would have considered it nothing more than mumbling. "For everything, I mean."

Her eyes filled to the brim with tears and she forced a laugh. "As much as I've bawled my eyes out today, I really didn't think I could cry anymore. I'm really proving myself today."

I smiled sadly, reaching to touch her face to remind myself once more the moment was tangible. "Don't be embarrassed, this all must be very overwhelming. I'm having trouble taking it in myself."

"That's not even the half of it. I feel so weak; so powerless." Her lip trembled, and I knew from the look upon her face that her throat was tightening and it was becoming unbearable to breathe or talk without sobbing. A tear slipped down her face. "I'm scared."

"I will protect you, Bella. You do not need to worry about the Volturi, our daughter, or our family. You do not need to be brave for everyone. I brought you here to heal; let me take care of you."

She didn't respond. She bathed in silence, her expression blank and unrelenting.

Rejection washed through me, drowning out my senses before I cleared my head of any though. I shouldn't have expected her to reciprocate my strong feelings. She hadn't had time whereas I found myself buried with it. Perhaps she didn't need time. I couldn't know for sure.

But I did know I found myself undeniably more in love with her than I had been at any other time. And I would never quit fighting for her.

We stood in the awkward silence until she began to fidget. Finally, she spoke up.

"Edward?"

"Mhmm?"

She glanced at me shyly, but the curiosity and excitement jumped across her face like a child on Christmas morning. "Will you tell me about our daughter?"

Our daughter. The words could not have possibly sounded more beautiful.

I laughed, a new twinkle in my eye as my dampened spirits evaporated. "I would love to."

* * *

**Was it all it was cracked up to be? The previous chapter review replies were sent in the form of teasers. May do the same in this one, besides the fact I have nothing written yet. Haha, but do please tell me what you think of this chapter. Don't forget to login to leave a review or leave your email if you want a teaser!**

**Much love and I hope everyone is enjoying the nearing end of school :)**


	9. Chapter 8

An update? Yay!

I apologize ahead of time for mistakes, still need a beta. Interested? (:

Let's see where these two left off, shall we?

**Chapter 8**

When life seemed remarkably brighter, she grew worse. Days passed by, time accounted for as nothing more than a short breath. The closer we grew, the farther apart we became. We continued endlessly in circles, starting afresh only to continue through the same motions as before.

I was increasingly aware of her condition. I knew she struggled trying to adapt after many years of a different lifestyle, one that outnumbered her original. I was not quite naive enough to believe we would bounce straight back into the people we were. It would be difficult; it would take time. But Bella remained stone beyond her lively brown eyes. I knew they contained stories I was more than willing to listen and understand to, but she was mute. She simply begged for me to speak of our family, and most of all, Nessie. She was captivated by the lives she had missed and wanted every second and every detail of each of them. It surprised me that she had nothing to ask of my life; perhaps she didn't care. I told her nothing of myself unless asked, and that rarely occurred.

Whereas she wanted no detail of mine, I yearned for everything of hers. I was constantly on edge.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" I hummed. It had been hours since I had heard her speak. I grew more fond of her voice by the second.

I watched her carefully. Her chest rose and fell in seven successions. Her face paled.

Bella's eyes met mine before darting away quickly. "Never mind."

That incident had occurred four times since yesterday when it happened. Carlisle had warned me not to pursue her. He told me she would tell me everything when she was ready.

The first day, when she had awoken, turned out to truly be a rare exception. I had not been given the pleasure of hearing anything else about her life the past twenty four years nor had I even been within arms length of her. She was more skittish than our confrontation with the Volturi.  
For the first time in years, I had no possible clue what to do. I could listen to Carlisle and let her tell me everything on her ti

ming. But the dominant inner monster craved everything about her down to her thoughts. It was becoming harder to contain.

However back on topic, Bella had changed. I consoled Carlisle over the phone, I observed her wearily. Separation anxiety greatly fatigued her. She panicked when I would leave the room or talk of going to hunt. I would have never left her alone by any means, but her emotions confused me. She wanted me with her yet refused to talk. She truly was only a blank portrayal of forced smiles and fear.

Progress remained dormant. I did not know what to do. She was desperate to meet her daughter, and I had no right in preventing such. She was mentally stable and caused no problems. Of course, I had never expected her to.

Taking her home was my only option. I didn't believe she was happy here and making amends over the past didn't seem to be a bright prospect.  
"Hey." I entered the den where Bella sat watching television. She hadn't been watching it anyways due to the vacant stare covering her face before I interrupted. Earlier, I excused myself from the room to discuss with Carlisle her return.

"Hi." Her voice was soft as she bit her lip. "Is something wrong?"

I thought I had been covering my distress quite well. I masked a crooked smile. "No, everything is well, Bella. I was wondering... What are your thoughts on going home?"

Her jaw dropped open before snapping it shut quickly. Her lips trembled as she responded. "Home, as in-"

"Our family," I cut her off. The silly girl still left room for double meanings, as if I would allow her to return to the Volturi. "They were unhappy that I brought you here in the first place."

Instead of answering, she asked, "Why did you bring me here?" Her hand flew to her mouth as she apologized numerous times. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering... I didn't understand why- Never mind."

I shuffled my feet awkwardly, pursuing a hand through the mess of hair. "I did not want you to be overwhelmed. I figured you already had been through enough and deserved a peaceful awakening rather than having everything thrown into your face at once. Unless you would have rather been elsewhere, I apologize. It wasn't my intention to keep you away from your family."

I suppose that was only partly the truth. Every ounce of my monster wanted to steal her away from the world and never be bothered by anyone or anything. But I couldn't keep her away from Nessie or the family; they -deserved- her. It seemed I did not get my way.

She stood up, walking over to me. "Hey, don't think that. You've done everything perfectly. It was above and beyond than what I expected."

I smiled slightly. "And what did you expect?"

Her eyes lowered submissively in the sudden silence. "For you to hate me."

"Isabella. I could never hate you, especially for something that isn't your fault," I said softly.

"But it is my fault. I could have prevented so much from happening, and we could have been a family, and I would have been there for my baby. It's not fair!" Bella's short outburst left her fidgeting nervously.

"There's no way you could have prevented any if this from happening. Granted, things could have been different had we made different decisions, but we didn't and everything is okay. That's all that really matters, right?" When she didn't respond, I attempted to comfort her. "For what it matters, I just hope you know that I don't blame you for anything that happened."

She walked past me to stare out the window. She spent a lot of time sitting there, for whatever reason captivated by the endless amount of snow falling. "You should. I should have been able to prevent so much."

"Such as?"

Her hand swiped across her cheek. I sighed quietly, but she heard it. "It doesn't matter. Anyways, why was everyone upset that you brought me here? Did they not... want me?"

"Of course they did! They wanted you all to themselves actually. Especially Jacob, I had to compromise with him just to make him stay behind," I joked.  
She gasped, turning to face me. "Jacob? My Jacob?"

It proved difficult to hide my grimace at her sudden excitement. "Yes."

A smile filtered across her face. "I can't believe he still remembers me."

"Of course he still remembers you," I gritted through my teeth. "You hard to forget apparently."

She looked at me oddly, but chose not to comment further. "How old is he now? Is he married?" she gushed.

"Well you can ask him yourself if you would like to return home," I chuckled. I did not dare to mention the fact to her at any point that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. If she wanted her golden vision of the Jacob she knew before they took her, then I would give her that. She could deal with Jacob later.

"Of course I do, as long as everyone else is okay with it," she responded meekly.

"They are," I reassured.

Her smile faltered. "Are you?"

"I am happy with whatever choice you make." The words troubled her; she had heard them before. The decisions she had been forced to make as a teenager altered her life forever. Had she chosen Jacob, she would have never endured years of unhappiness. It sickened me to no avail that I was constantly the cause of her sufferings. I had taken away the best years of her life.

"That isn't what I asked, Edward," she said.

How was I to answer a question of such extremes?

"I am okay with you going home. I will support you in any decision you make," I said. The words were probably a lie. I would have refused to allow her to leave. I would have refused if she had chosen the Volturi over family.

I refused to accept the fact that she was truly here. At any moment, I was deeply convinced she would disappear within the blink of an eye. But I did indeed hold faith in the life she possessed, as well as the vivacious spirit ensconced by fear.

Bella's lips pursed in thought. I stood beside her, in wonder of her new self.

A half-vampire seemed absolutely astounding. When touching her skin, it did seem more durable. She was not as frail in comparison as to when she was merely 19. Years of different conditions could have toughened her as well, for I was not well informed of any of the matters. Her hair reached further down her back and basked in the smallest amount of light. As for her skin, it did not "sparkle" as she once worded it. It glowed like Renesmee's. I desperately wanted to see her in sunlight to further my findings of Bella, but it seemed to be an odd request.

She suddenly turned to me with a small smile playing her face. "When can we leave?"

"Whenever you want to leave," I said.

"Would it be terrible to ask to leave now?" Bella asked.

"Of course not. We have nothing to pack, and I'm sure Alice will have planned for this." At the exact moment, the phone rang. In fact, Alice had foreseen this particular event and the tickets would be ready at the port.

Hours later while we boarded our second flight, Bella seemed hesitant.

"Edward," she began. "What ever happened to Charlie?"

When Bella died, Charlie sank into a deep depression. He worked longer hours, he became thinner; many thought he would work himself to death. Renee tried to help, but she had Phil to worry about already. But one woman with a similar situation stepped forward; Sue Clearwater. Since she had lost her husband, she soon began to be the caretaker of Charlie. He became happy again. He is still alive and well, now married to Sue.

As I explained this to Bella, her eyes flooded with tears. She turned away to face the window, unwilling to listen to any words of comfort I had to offer.  
"I can't believe what I've done to him."

Again, the conversation fell short, and we each cycled. Circles.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

It was the seventeenth time since we landed from the plane that she had asked. I opened the car door for her, sighing.

"Yes, Bella."

Her doe-like eyes widened, suddenly apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you. I just-"

"You're perfectly fine."

She quieted. Her bottom lip fell victim to her teeth.

She was quiet until we were a minutes away. Her fingers began drumming against the window and her knee bounced to an unknown rhythm. Humanity overpowered her vampire tenfold, expressing itself heavily in times such as this.

"What's on your mind?" I finally found courage to ask.

Her response wasn't immediate. "A little bit of everything, I guess."

I cooed in recognition, signaling for her to continue. She obeyed.

"I'm really scared," she whispered. "The family, they could hate me for I did. They could hate what I've become and the choices I made. Oh, and my daughter. I haven't been around for any of her life? I can't just waltz in and... destroy the life you guys have made."

I grabbed her hand firmly in a friendly squeeze. "If they hated you, then they would have made that clear. You were still family when deceased, and for however long you choose to stay or leave, you will be family. Nessie, well, she was excited from day one. Remember, she is no longer a child. She understands everything that has happened clearly. I know in her heart there has always been plenty of room for her mother."

Bella smiled at me brightly, returning the squeeze. Her calamity lasted until we pulled into the driveway. I watched in slight amusement and concern as her face turned ghastly white.

I laughed as she turned to me incredulously. "Oh, Bella. You can face the Volturi for years and be undoubtedly courageous, but the idea of facing the people you know so well frightens you?"

"Not exactly," she murmured. I parked the car outside of the garage, killing the engine. The family was already heading our way in excitement. Jacob had taken Nessie out for a while, hoping to surprise her once Bella had a chance to catch up with everyone else.

"Hey, look at me." I waited until her eyes met mine. "Everything is fine. Everything will go fine. If you feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed, I'll make them back off and we can go somewhere else. I told you I would protect you from anything; I still mean that."

She thanked me quietly, and I raced to her side of the car. We pursued the front door warily as I noted she shook from head to toe. I led her, my hand on the small of her back. I saw it clearly, that look the possessed her eyes. She was like a deer in headlights, ready to bolt as soon as she came to her senses.  
Before we were granted the opportunity of entering the house, Carlisle and Esme smiled warmly from the open doorway. Bella's sight, once trained on her footing, returned theirs in relief. They walked over to greet us.

Carlisle, obviously, knew most of the extent to Bella's fears. He successfully warned the family to not overreact and frighten her. It was like the very first time she visited our late home in Forks.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle smiled, reaching out to embrace her. She stiffened momentarily before returning the hug. "You look very well."

Esme seemed a bit speechless and instead drew her in for another hug. I knew very well that at this moment if Esme could have cried, she would have. "I've missed you so much, sweetie. I am so glad you're home."

Carlisle insisted bringing Bella in from the cold. Esme turned to me, Bella merely a foot in front of us.

"Thank you," she whispered closely into my ear.

"For what?"

Esme's eyes flickered to read my face momentarily. "Bringing our family together again."

I released Esme from a short embrace, choosing to follow closer behind Bella. Carlisle had made everyone wait in the den, and it was where they stood as soon as we entered the room. Grinning brightly, every last one of them made excitement fill the air entirely. The only one to hesitate was the human beside me.

Alice was the first to come forward, the epitome of happiness as she hugged Bella. Jasper eyed Bella warily, unsure of her new self now that they were almost one-on-one. He proceeded to greet her, sending a thought in my direction.

_I can't manipulate her emotions, but I can read them._

As soon as I thought she had almost been figured out, the puzzle became more complex. Surely the Volturi had kept her around for some sort of power; Aro loved precious gifts. While I couldn't pinpoint it now, I was sure Carlisle would have some ideas.

By the time all of the family had greeted her, we sat at the remaining couch. Everyone had questions they wanted to ask or time they wanted to spend with Bella. She seemed scared, to say the least.

We all knew she wouldn't be the same awkward teenager from so many years ago and we didn't expect her to be. In whatever ways she may have changed, we were ready to accept it. After years of trying to protect our family, it was our duty to make her comfortable and happy.

"Is Renesmee here?" Bella asked.

"No," I said quietly into her ears to where the others couldn't hear. "They wanted it to be a surprise, so Jacob took her out for the evening."  
I cursed myself mentally. I hadn't bothered to explain their relationship.

"Bella, please. The floor is yours." Carlisle smiled warmly, interest gleaming in his golden eyes.

"I-uh... don't know where to begin," she said.

Rosalie turned to her motherly side, instantly feeling she had to defend her. Jasper, once again, sent calming waves throughout the room. This time, oddly enough, they seemed to affect her.

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to, Bella. We understand," Rosalie spoke to her.

Bella shook her head. "No, no. I need to."

So she did.

In fact, in this go around, she told more than the story she had told me. The same areas where I assumed she was hiding something were still kept in the dark, by this time she moved the story further than with me. Carlisle occasionally prodded her along with questions when she found herself at a loss for words.

"We are all still utterly mystified by Aro's obsession with you. What exact advantage did he gain from keeping you around when you aren't even a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

Although she had opened up most of her story to this point, she suddenly drew herself into her shy, quiet shell. "There was something he wanted me for, other than 'uniqueness," she admitted warily.

It seemed everyone in the room shifted forward in their seats the tiniest bit; it seemed everyone waited with bated breath for the final conclusion of her chapter to be written.

"You know how Alice can predict the future, and Jasper manipulates emotions, and Edward can read minds?" She quieted, her voice meek as if she were embarrassed. "Well, I have an... ability too."

"What exactly would that be, Bella?" Carlisle asked, genuinely intrigued.

Isabella shifted towards me, closed her eyes and concentrated hard on whatever task she was trying to accomplish. When suddenly, it happened. It was as if the one door that had been closed for oh, so long, creaked open to reveal it's hidden treasures. Every thought, every emotion, every memory rushed towards me in the blink of an eye, too quickly for even my comprehension. There was however, one strong thought that danced above all the others.

_Hi Edward._

I gasped; as soon as it had begun, it was over. The family's eyes were wide, unsure of what had just happened. I grinned, turning to them with an explanation that riveted me to the very core; an explanation worthy of connecting the pieces.

"She's a shield."

* * *

So... What'dyathink? Too rushed? Love it? Hate it?

If you're still reading, drop a review and let me know you're still there. I love all of you and I appreciate you guys more than anything.

Much, much, much love! I'm very excited for the next chapters, can you guess what's going to happen next? Cool, neither can I! Kidding.

Love, Tayler


End file.
